HOUSE
by KamiKaze Black
Summary: Some people on their way of building their respective career. Friendship-Crush-Love-Jealousy. A story of some future Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

HOUSE This is my version of house. Well needless to say it's just the name which match my story and the show otherwise here's no Dr huose neither his team but yea I have Dr S and our CID team in this story Z:p

Again I want to remind you guys I am very much busy with my stuffs and want to leave this site but whenever i say something you used to protest which results in dropping of my idea. And when i write for you i only receive 13-14 reviews! Is it fair? Well I know I am not a multi couple writer thats why i don't use to hope to get a lots of reviews from you. It's very tough to update stories through phone but I am updating. It will be nice if you review.

I cant update Kismat connection through phone as that story needs a lot of editing stuffs which i cant provide through my phone. I am so sorry about that. But I will definately try to update... I said try no promises. Not aspecting your reviews for this one but still your reviews are always welcome as well.

It's a story about some medical students who are doing their internship.

"Hi, this is Dr Tarika and i am gonna introduce you to my kamina friends. Well ye kahawat toh sunahi hoga ki 'Har ek friend Kamina hota hai' well well well you all already know my friends but still i want you to introduce with my friends." A girl wearing white apron with a handcam entered in a room which seemed to be a canteen. There were some people, all wearing white aprons. The girl didnt seem to be botherd by theme. She continued with her video recordings. "So, its an important day today. Important day for all us because Today we all going to start the first day of our last four months of internship."

"Oh c'mon Tarika! Its definately not a good news for us." A boy shouted from one corner and Tarika immediately turn her camera toward him. "Is it a good news guys?" He asked for everyone's attention.

"Noooooooo" Everyone chorused.

"See... Its not a good news." The boy gave a smirk.

"Well, toh Dr Rajat, the future cardiologist thinks it's not a good news at all? But Dr Rajat let me finish first. Can I?" She asked his permission and he returned a nod in response before concentrating in his drink.

"Thank you Dr Rajat. Toh where i was?Yea here. Its an important day because... because today we all are going to join those departments in which we are going to build our career. Now isn't it a good news say?"

"Yesssss" again everyone sang.

"I would like to wish you all best of luck. Stay tuned with Tarika."

She shut down her camera and moved toward her friends. "Hey! How are you all?"

"Never better." said a black long haired girl.

"Tasha, hows your toothache?" Tarika asked another girl of that group.

"Much better. I'm gonna kill that idiot if i ever get a chance." She pressed her teeth.

"Who?" Asked the previous girl.

"That Dr Suhash, who else. Btw Purvi you never told me you too want to be a surgeon!" Tasha demanded.

"I ain't." Purvi protested. "You're listening to this git (pointing toward Tarika)? Just because she had got the chance to spend her last four months in surgery ward that definately doesn't mean everybody is going to enjoy that."

Oh darling! OT is OT reee. OT mei hi anesthesiologist ki jarurat parti hai. Thori garbaar ho gai but Dr Maan promised you na that he will help you with the anesthesia, so chill."

Purvi rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I'm supper excited. eeeeppiiii Children ward!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Me too. Eepppiii Surgery ward!" Tarika exclaimed too.

"But I'm supper nervous." said Rajat. "Dr Sah is so strict. He's gonna eat me."

"Relax. He's vegeterian." Purvi stated and laughed out loudly and others joined her.

.  
Here in another table A boy was totally lost in his book 'Davidson'. He looked beside him to find his friend staring a girl in the opposite table.

"You may just ask her." He suggested his friend.

"Huh! kuch kaha tumne?" His friend responded.

"Haan. Maine kaha tum usse ekbaar puch k toh dekho?"

"Kya?"

"Tumhara saar." He shook his head and again concentrated in his book.

His friend looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Tarika moved toward them. "Hows you Daya?"

"Good." They boy answered looking up from his book. "You?"

"Good as well. Abhi se parai? You bookworm."

"Oh yea, tum ye keh rahi ho? You are a bookworm as well in case you forget."

"oh shut up." Tarika demanded.

Here the other boy ran his fingers through his hair making them a mess.

"Hello Abhi! How are you?" Tarika turned to another person, her eyes were fixed on his hair.

"Fine. How ar..." He stopped as he noticed her fixed gaze on his hair. He tried to fix them but there's no use.

"Nice hair style." She teased him and turned to leave. " Bye Daya. See you at lunch. Best of luck." She left.

"I told you do something with your hair.' He smirked to his friend.

' I think she likes it better in this way." Abhi smirked back.

"c'mon hurry up. Daas minute mei round start ho jaiga. Dr Kapoor late honna bilkul pasand nahi karte." Daya stood up.

"Tu jana. Tujhe unke good list mei rehna hai. main unke goodlist mei rehke kya karunga. Main bus tere saath rehna chahta tha isliye ye ward akhir mei choose kia tha, worna mujhe koi interest nahi hai medicine mei." Abhi didnt stood up to leave.

" Chhaal!" Daya dragged him toward the exit without listening to him.

Dayq, Abhijeet, Tarika, Rajat, Tasha and Purvi left the cafeteria. (more characters to come)

A-N:-:-:-

I know its short. But i just want to know whether i should post the story or not because i had already lost interest in cid ff so all of my updates will solely depends on your response only. So keep encouraging me with your reviews otherwise I'm in no mood to update any of my stories before my prof examination got finished (Before sept i mean :p)

HEY! Its the month of love.. i mean the month of love is in its way.. I want to make this month special with loads of abhirika stories from each of the abhirika lovers/supporters Will you help me with this?/ please please please post stories on abhirika in February pl_zzzzzzzzzz.

plz rvw

kk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was in no mood to continue this story.. but I am continuing... dont know why. It's just i feel to continue n m continuing finally although i know none of you like this story so much.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

.

MEDICINE WARD:

"So, you will administer glucose to the patient of hypoglycemic shock... what % of glucose?" Dr kapoor asked while walking through the ward from one patient to another.

"Sir, 50% glucose." Obviously it was Daya, the medicine man answered his question.

"Good." And then he carried on his question and Daya was answering all of his question.

"I am impressed Dr Daya. Wishing you a very good carrier in future." Dr Kapoor smiled and turned toward the person standing beside Daya. "So, Dr Abhijeet." Abhijeet stood up properly who was lying against the wall. "THIS patient is suffering from breathlessness. What will be your probable dignosis... ok let me make it a little easy for you. How will you differ bronchial asthma and COPD"

Abhijeet hardly took any time to answer." Sir, in case of bronchial asthma there will be positive family history where's in COPD there won't." he shrugged.

"Thats all?"

"Sir, you asked this question and here's your dignosis but as you are asking hmm... there will be positive historyis of smoking in case of COPD where's in BA there won't be a smoking history."

"Good." Dr kapoor appriciated him unwillingly.

After somtime the round got finished and the interns relaxed themselves in their room.

"Mujhe lagta hai Dr Kapoor tujhe kuch jayada pasand nahi karte hai." Daya said to Abhijeet.

"Acha hi hai. Unhe mujhe pasand karne ko kehta bhi kon hai." He said irritatingly.

Daya shook his head knowing his friend's nature completely.

...

...

...

.

Tarika and Purvi were warmly welcomed by Dr Sahid. ;)

...

...

.

Tasha enjoyed a lot with the children as usual.

...

..

.

Rajat's day didnt go that good as predicted.

...

..

And now they all were pesent in cafeteria again. Rajat, Daya, Tasha and Purvi in one table discussing about their day. Abhijeet was sitting far away from them. He was listening to them half heartenly.

"That Dr Kamina, what the hell does he think of himself." Rajat murmured.

"Relax Rajat. Wo thore tough hai, unhe impress karna thora muskil hai, but you can do it." Purvi cheered him. "Hain na guys?"

"Of course." All agreed.

"I hope so." Rajat sighed.

They all got busy with their medical talks.

"Daya." Tasha murmured. "Tu apne dost ko bol de ki wo mere dost ko jayada ghure na. orna main uski akhe noch lungi samjha." She said looking toward Abhijeet.

"Kon." Daya turned to look whom she's talking about. "Abhijeet! well, tu uski akhe noch hi le tab... mujhse toh nhi hoga." Daya smiled.

"Kya hua guys?" Tarika asked.

"Kuch nahi." Tasha avoided the topic.

"Bang*******

And then two handsome boys entered into the cafeteria. They moved toward Abhi and one of them held him by his collar. Daya and others quickly moved toward them.

"Dushyant! Choro Abhijeet ko. Kya kar rahe ho tum? Leave him." Daya proceeded to help him But another boy didnt allow him.

"Stop it Kavin. Apne dost se kaho ki Abhijeet ko chor de." Purvi demand.

But they didnt listen.

"Tujhe kaha tha na, mere mamlo mei tang maat araya kar?" Dushyant was angry.

"Mai tujhse darta nhi hu samjha?" Abhi was angry as well.

"Tujhe pata bhi hai mai kon hu? mere mamle me tang araiga toh bohot pachtaiga."

"Ku, tujhe nahi pata ki tu kon hai?" Abhi smirked.

Dushyant left him with a jerk. "Akhiri warning de raha hu tujhe. AKHRI! Ssamjha?"

And then two of then left.

"Sale... roz ake akhri warning deke jate hai." Abhi murmured. "Kya hua? koi film ki shooting chal rahi hai? chalo jao, apna apna kaam karo." He yelled at the crowd and they left immidiately.

"Tu ku leta hai unse pange?" Daya was concerned.

"Dekh Daya mai unse pange nhi leta, par haan... agar wo mere raste ai toh mai piche hatne walo mei se nhi hu." And he left.

...

...

..

"So, Abhi tu hostle ja raha hai na.." Daya asked.

"Nahi ghar." Abhijeet replied.

"Ghar! achanak!"

"Maa wapas a gai na... toh milke ata hu, orna roz gana gaingi." Abhijeet chuckled.

"Okay,.. par tera night shift hai, yaad se a jana." Daya left.

Abhijeet looked here and there and then left the hospital.

"Taxi... Taxi..." He heard a familiar voice and turned. He smile mischievously and walked toward that person.

"Hi," Abhijeet greeted her.

"oh Hi..." She smiled. "Taxi... Taxi... shit... ajtoh kismat hi kharap hai."

"Mai chor du?" Abhi proposed.

"Nahi... I mean... Tumhari bike... i won't feel comfortable." Tarika smiled. "Taxi... Taxi..Ta..."

"Bike toh nhi laya maine... hostle toh pass mei hi... i will give you company."

"Hostle jana hota toh Taxi bolati kya?"

"Wo yea... wo bhi hai... So, Taxi ku? Ghar jaogi?"

"yea."

A BMW Car arrived and stopped before murmured some galis under his breath. A driver got down and moved toward them.

"Shab... Ma'am ne apke liye gari bheja hai.. kaha ki apko le chalu" Driver said to Abhi.

"Ye tumhari Gari hai!" Tarika asked in disbelief.

"Tumne suna nhi isne kaga MAAM ne Gari bheji hai... toh meri kaha se hui ye gari." " ap jaiye mai chala jaunga..."

"par.. ma'am. ne..."

"Abhijeet chale jao... weisey bhi taxi milna muskil ho rahi hai."

"ok.. toh tum bhi chalo... tumhe tumhare ghar tak chor deta hu."

"Nahi... its okay..."

"Okay fine toh mai ise bhi bhej deta hu.. ja bhai."

"ruko, chalti hu... mujhe bhi ghar jaldi pohochna hai."

They got in car.

"Mujhe nhi pata tha, tumahara ghar bhi Mumbai mei hai."

"Kabhi pucha nahi na tumne."

"ye bhi hai... well ye jo driver hai na.. unki jo ma'am hai na unhe kehna ki tumhe ek naya apron bana ke de."

"Ye naya hi hai... hmmm...3 months nhi huye..."

"Acha, dekh k toh aisa nhi lagta... yuck... 3 mehne mei ekbaar bhi dhulwaya hai? you boys are so yuck..."

Abhijeet slid down the apron which was hanging on his right shoulder and had a look.

"Or, ye kya? Apron ko tum larke log kandho mei jhulai ku ghumte phirte ho? ye pehenne ke liye hota hai na."

Tarika's phone rang and she got busy with the phone.

"Ajeeb hai... larkiya yesab bhi notice karti hai... kis muhrat mei medical parne a gaya mai... ab pura rasta chup hi rehta hu.. kuch bola nahi ki phir se shuru ho jaigi n impression or bhi kharap ho jaiga... kya yaar Abhi sare larkiya tujh pe marti hai... or tu jis pe marta hai wo tujhe thik se dekhti bhi nahi" Abhi thought to himself and looked at her "Dekho.. keisey phone mei busy hai... mujhse kuch nhi hone wala..." He sighed.

...

...

...

.

**AN: guys more characters to come... its not a multi couple story... its just a story ... abhirika thora jayada hai... baki will add others mems too... most of you asked me to show KeVi... well i m not a kevi writer... but will try to show some... :)**

**plz rvw**

**kk **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! How are you all. I had just finished my exams. So just cheer. I have a very bad headache. Its a very short update and may be you dont like this story of mine that much. But today i cant write anything else. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

"A gaya tu..." A lady inquired as Abhijeet entered into his house, sorry mansion.

"Haan... Maa... Ap kab aii?"

"Abhi ek ghanta pehle.. ja mu hat dhole mai khana laga deti hu."

"Ap abhi abhi ai ho...kya jarurat hai yesab karne ki... Birju kaka kar denge na"

"Tujhe etna sochne ki jarurat nhi hai... tum do nalayako ki liye mai kabhi bhi tired nhi hoti tu janta hai."

"Wo...talking about Nalayaks! where's the another one?" He looked around.

"Here i am Bro." Someone shouted moving toward him spreading his arms.

They hugged each other.

"How's your trip?" Abhijeet asked

"Awesome... I have got something for you." His big bro declared.

"What?"

"C'mon m showing you."

They moved towards Abhijeets room.

"Jaldi ana...khana thanda ho jaiga." Their mom shouted behind them.

.

They entered into Abhijeet's room. Abhi spoted a brand new lates apple's laptop on his bed and his eyes got wided.

"Is this for me?"

"Of course chote."

"Ayan! Dont call me that...you know i dont like being called chote."

"Haha...but i like it...tu toh chote hi rahega mere liye Hamesha."

"Thanks Bhai."He hugged him.

"Chalo Bhai bolaya toh... janab ko kabhi kabhi Bhai bhi bolane ka man karta hai hume."

Abhijeet laughed." Tujhe pata hai na... ki i really want to call you bhai always but you deny it all the time."

"Kabhi kabhi bolata hai na toh acha lagta hai sunne mei." Ayan smiled.

"But Ayan... ye toh bohot expansive hai yaar... tune ku?"

"Trip successful tha... dad k sath condition tha ki if i make this deal happened he will reward me with whatever i want...so here u go with this laptop."

"Oh... toh tujhe toh promotion bhi mil jaiga n salary bhi bar jaiga..."

"Yea kind of... apne hi office mei promotion n all. .. I am supposed to be the MD of that office and i am seeking for promotion here." Ayan sighed.

"Dad, jo karte hai soch samajh kehi karte hai..."

"I know yaar...dad ne 0 se start kia tha...or ab wo is maqam pe hai... i just wanted to be like her... successful and Honest..."

"I dont have that scope... so best of lucks for you." Abhijeet said sadly.

"Why, You have better scopes bro. Hows your study going on?"

"I am doing internship Ayan... no parai."

"Abhi PG k liye preparation nahi loge toh keisey chalega?"

"Ayan please dont start this again...at least not now." Abhijeet was irritated.

"What happened? Why are you sounding so rude."

"I dont. Leave it."

"You can tell me Abhi."

"I..." Abhijeet took sonetime to answer."I never wanted to be a doctor Bhai... you know this... but still you all forced me to do mbbs. but i just cant take it anymore. I want break from this... i want to do something else."

"What?" Ayan asked without any impression.

Abhijeeet threw a confused look to him.

"What else you want to do?" Ayan explained his question this time.

"Anything but not Medicine."

"Do Surgery then." Ayan smirked. He new By Medicine Abhi actually wanted to say Medical science.

"Bhai..." Abhi complained.

"I wont force you... but just think about it... mom dad ka sapna hai."

"Apko ku nhi paraya... mujhe hi ku.?"

"Main tujhse thora lucky hu na."

There's an entry in the room.

"Ap dono ko khane k liye bula rahi hai." Birju kaja informed.

"Ate hai." Ayan said. Kaka left.

After sometimes they also moved downstair to have lunch.

...

...

...

..

"Agar tum mere sath dinner pe chalogi toh kya ho jaiga yaar... ek dinner hi toh hai." Kavin insisted Purvi while walking in the corridor.

"Problem mujhe tumse hai... samajh mei nahi ata tumhe that i dont like you." Purvi stopped and so did Kavin.

"You will like me, give me a chance to prove my self."

"Like you." She was amused.

"Yes" He said proudly.

"Never." She said confidently and smirked.

"You just..." His sentence left incomplete as he saw Abhijeet aproaching toward them.

"Hi Abhijeet." Purvi smiled.

"Hi." Abhi responded but his eyes were on Kavin.

"Aise ghur kya raha hai be? " Kavin said.

"Meri akhe hai jise bhi ghure, mere marji."

"agar mujhe ghure ga toh prob toh mujhe hi hogi na"

They were about to fight but Purvi interrupted.

"Please guys..."

"Purvi tum bus haan.. keh do mai chala jaunga...uski sakal dekh ne ka mera koi man nhi hai..."

"Mai nhi jane wali kahi bhi tumhare sath."

"Tu use paresan karna band kab karega... ja yaha se." Abhi warned Kavin.

"Kabhi nahi..problem hai tujhe?"

"Haan hai...Abhi was getting aggressive.

"Abhijeet please... jane do..."

"Purvi tum jao yaha se... tumhe ward mei emergency ai hai..sab ko dekha OT k taraf ja rahe hai... tum yaha kya kar rahi ho."

"Sach bol rahe ho?" Purvi wanted to know.

"Phone toh hoga nhi tumhare pass...jake check karo phone...mai udhar se hi a raha hu... tumhe night shift mei aise hospital mei ghumna nahi chahiye."

"Acha...tum kya kar rahe ho yaha." Purvi smirked.

"Kavin tum jao." Purvi ddidn't want them to fight so she asked kavin to leave first.

"Par tum.."

"Kaha na jao...bad mei baat karte hai hum."

Kavin left shooting an angry glance to Abhi.

Purvi had just turned to face Abhi but she noticed a handsome hunk to enter inside the hospital in hurry. Yes it Was Dr Shahid... her monitor. He was in white pant and black was in formal dress... having his sleeves folded upto his elbow. He was running into the hospita while losing his tie. He spoted Purvi there and stop for a while.

"What the hell are you doibg here? you should be in OT..."

"Sir... i was just..."

"Hurry up... " He left.

"OMG! Tarika gonna die after i explain this to her."

"Whats this? "Abhi asked.

"Ah... never mind... will tell you later. bye" Purvi also followed his senior.

"What was she talikng about?"Abhi asked him self.

Then he remembered someething... Long time ago he heard from Daya Tarika had a crush on Dr Shahid.

Abhi smirked... as he got something to impress her... ah wait... its really not a good idea to start with her crush but... he had to do something to get closer to her... only 4 months left afterall. With this thought he moved to the control room of the hospital.

...

...

_**...**_

_**AN:short and useless update... but i needed this... to testify you know... will be active on this site and on my fb acc Kamikaze Tamanna InshaAllah... keep me in your prayers... keep supporting me always.**_

_**plz rvw**_

_**kk.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**House**

**Chapter 4**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Purvi had just finished the heart bteaking story and Tarika was like 'why its always me who miss such opportunities'.

"aww, poor girl... btw He's looking damn hot yaar... Dr Shahid in Black... omg!" Purvi fainted, actually acted.

"oh shut up you!" Tarika shouted.

They were sitting inside the same canteen.

Not so far away Abhijeet was watching those girls and Daya was watching Abhijeet curiosly.

"What?" Abhijeet asked when he noticed Daya's constant gaze on him.

"um hm." Daya nodded and concentrated on his book.

"Tu hamesh mujhe aise ku ghurta hai jab bhi mai Purvi and unke dostoke taraf dekhta hu?" Abhi asked.

"Purvi and unke dosto ko? oh yeah right. Tu na ek number ka kaddu hai."

"Kaddu? wo kya hota hai?"

" Arey yaar tu jane de.. tu apna kam kar, mujhe apna karne de." Daya pouted.

"Tu parna.. maine tujhse kuch pucha kya, tu khud hi mere mamle mei tang ara raha hai."

Here in Tarika's table Tasha was trying to console her friend.

"Tara yaar.. leave it.. kya fark parta hai... tu toh unkehi ward mei hai.. or bhi chances ainge."

Just then Tarika' phone bipped indicating the arrival of a video message. That was from an unlnown number.

"Mujhe kisne video msg bheja.. number bhi unknown hain " Tarika talked to herself and opened the video. Her mouth was wide open. After a moment she shouted. "OMG!"

"Kya hua? chilla ku rahi hai tu?" Tasha asked.

Tarika didnt answer and again played the video.

"Bataigi bhi kuch?! Purvi was irritated.

Tasha snatched her phone and played the video again.

"Ye tujhe kisne bheja?" Tasha was in hell shock.

"Kya hai?" Purvi snatched away the phone and had a look as well. "ye.. keisey.. kisne?"

"Jisne bhi diya ho... mujhe kya? ab chirao.." Tarika teased purvi.

"Ye toh cctv camera se liya gaya hai sayad... control room mei dhukne kise diya hoga?" Purvi exclaimed.

"Par first of all use ye pata hona chahiye that Tarika has a crush on him." Tasha added.

"Ab jayada CID banne ki jarurat nhi hai tumdono ko.. lao mera phone idhar." Tarika asked for her phone.

Here in Daya's table Abhijeet was still fondling with his phone when a ward boy came to him.

"Dr Abhijeet, apki patient ki halat achanak se bigar gaya hai. apko chalna parega." The ward boy informed.

"konsa patient?" Abhi asked.

"Bed number 17."

"Use kya ho gaya.. abhi thore der pehle hi toh thik tha?" He murmured. "Dr Kapoor mujhe aj kha jaiga... chalo... Daya bye, ward mei milte hai."

"Bye, help chahiye toh bolana." Daya said.

"Yeah sure." Abhijeet left in hurry.

Girls loud voice got Daya's attention. He moved toward their table.

"Hi guys... kya baat hai etna chilla ku rahe ho?" Daya asked.

"Pata nahi Tarika ko kisine ek stupid si video bheja hai..." Tasha complained.

"wo stupid bilkul nahi hai..." Tarika protested.

"Kahi tumne toh nahi bheja?" Purvi asked Daya.

"Main? maine koi video nahi bheja... mere pass yesab faltu chizo ke liye time nahi hai... 6 months mei MD ke exams hai.. mujhe uske preperation lena hai." Daya explained.

"Par hume chorke bus tumhe hi pata hai ki Tarika has a crush on Dr Shahid." Purvi said.

"Dr Shahid? wo Beutiful shahid?" Daya smirked.

"Daya... you could use the word handsome instead of beautiful you know.. " Tarika was angry.

Daya just smiled. "Dikhao jara kya video hai."

Tarika showed him the video.

"Arey ye toh kaal raat ka hai." Daya laughed seeing the video.

"Ismei hasne ki kya baat hai Daya?" Tarika asked.

"Kuch nahi... haha.. weisey ye number..."

"tum jante ho is number ko?" Tasha asked.

"Ajkal phone ke yug mei kon numbers yaad rakhta hai yaar... par mujhe ye number thora familiar lag raha hai."

"Phone check karo apna." Purvi demanded.

"e, yesab faltu ke kam k liye time nahi hai mere pass... round ka time hone wala hai. I'm leaving." Daya handed the phone to Tarika and left.

"Daya!" Tasha called him but he had gone.

.

.

When Daya entered into the ward he found Abhi stood in a corner with sad expression. He approached toward him and asked, "Kya hua? mood ku off hai? Daat par gai kya?"

"Konsi nayi baat hai yaar... dhoke rakh diya Ravan ne mujhe." Abhi informed.

"Koi nahi yaar, chalta hai... tujhe yaad hai surgery ward mei jab hum the mujhe hamesha daat parti thi." Daya chuckled.

Abhijeet didnt response. He was supper upset.

"Acha, yesab chor or bata Tujhe wo video kaha se mila?" Daya asked.

"Konsa video?"

"Arey tune jo Tarika ko bheja."

"wo... tujhe keisey pata chala?"

"Bus chal gaya... Tarika puch rahi thi mai number ko pehchan ta hu ki nahi."

"Tune kya kaha?"

"Kaha mujhe yaad nahi.. par tujhe mila kaha se?"

"I'm just that awesome you know." Abhijeet smirked.

The register of the ward call them as the round was about to start and their conversation got interrupted. Abhijeet's facial expression changed suddenly seeing Dr. Kapoor.

"Chaal.. yaar.. apna facial exoression thik kar." Daya hit him on his shoulder playfully and moved to joined the stuffs followed by Abhijeet with an angry attitude. Abhijeet murmured something under his breath which wasn't audible to anyone.

After the round its Abhijeet's turn to have a half day leave as a bonus for doing night shift. He was passing the corridor when he coiled with Tasha.

"Dekh ke nahi chal sakte? Dhayan kaha rehta hai tumhara. Idiot." Tasha blabbed.

"Oh hold on all right? Galti tumhari bhi hai samjhi?"

"Larkio se baat karne ka tamij bhi nahi hai."

"Tumme bara tamij hai larko se baat karne kA! Ek baat batao mujhe dekh ke tumhara BP, pulse, Respiration rate sab kuch high ku ho jata hai? Kya bigara hai maine tumhara."

"Tumne mera kuch nahi bigara.. bigarungi toh mai tumhara... SAKAL... dur raho mere dost se samjhe tum?" Tasha warned him.

"ohw.. I'm scared... ahh, tum dur raho mere mamlo se samjhi?"

"Mai tumhe... "Tasha clutched his fists.

"Tum mujhe kya? Batao na.. say."

"okay! Fine... Tasha cool down." Tasha said to herself. "Tumne Tarika ko wo video ku bheja? Impress karne ke liye?"

"Oh... lady Sherlock Holmes... kya baat hai, bara jaldi pata laga liya."

"Answer me."

"Judge ho kisi court ki tum? Answer me... bari ai... mai jo marji karu..."

"Abhijeet just shut up all right... ku piche pare ho uske? wo kabhi bhi tumse haan nhi kehne wali." Tasha insisted this time.

"Wo tum mujh pe hi ku nahi chor deti... weisey tumhe toh 3rd year se hi pata hai na, ki I like her... toh tumne abhitak use bataya ku nahi? bata deti toh mera kaam thora asan ho jata."

"Wo bachi hai kya? use khud samajh mei nahi ata ye lagta hai tumhe? She can guess but she doesnt bother. She never ever would think about you... tum bus apnehi apko hurt karoge uske piche ghumke... or kahi use tum pasand a gai toh wo bhi hurt ho jaigi."

"Tumhe aisa ku lagta hai Tasha ki mai use hurt karunga? Tasha is medical college ki har dusri larki khusi khusi mere sath relation karne ke liye taiyar ho jaigi... or mai pichle 4 saal se iss ek larki pe apna dil khoye beitha hu... " He was little hurt.

"Mai ye nahi keh rahi tum use hurt karoge... wo khud hurt hogi, apne hi karan." Tasha whispered.

"Kya?... kya fizul ki batey kar rahi ho? Hamesha hi aisey bakwas karti ho yea sirf mere sath hi special?"

"Don't do this Abhi." Tasha whispered again. Tarika joined them.

"Hey! Hi Abhijeet..." She smiled. "Tasha, tujhe mom ne ghar bolaya hai... teri favourite matar panir banane wali hai aj wo."

Tasha didnt reply and moved out.

"Ise kya ho gaya? phirse lare tum dono?" Tarika asked Abhi.

"Hamara toh roj ka kaam hai... tum batao how are you?"

"Good.. wo mujhe tumse ek baat kehni thi... wo.. Daya... keh raha tha wo video mujhe tumne bheja."

"oh.. haa.. tumhe acha nahi laga?" Abhi asked.

"Acha hai Abhijeet... but tumne ku bheja?"

"Hum dost hai na? Dosto ke liye toh etna banta hai."

"Hum dost hai!" Tarika was surprised because she hardly talk to him.. he was well known to her as Daya's friend.

"Haan... ku nahi hai?"

"Nahi... mera matlab hai... of course... but phir bhi..."

"okay... next time se aisa nhi karunga... or tum.." He stopped as Tarika's phone rang.

"Thanks... bye..." Tarika excused herself and left.

Abhijeet stood there for some moment and then he too left.

.

.

.

Tarika had just finished her call and looked up to meet Kavin's smiling gaze.

"Hello, sexy lady." Kavin complimented her.

"Maar khane ka irada hai?" Tarika gave him a tough look.

"Arey nahi." Kavin became poalite all on a sudden. " Mujhe toh actually tujhse kuch manga hain."

"Purvi ko agar date mei le jane ka baat hai toh bhul ja... mai usse nahi kehne wali hu... or tu! Sakal dekha hai kabhi aine mei apna?"

"Roj dekhta hu... gazab ki sakal deiya ha bhagwan ne, I must say." Kavin felt proud.

"Is gazab si sakal ko lekar kahi or jake dhun kisi or ko... purvi to teri haat ane se rahi."

"Arey yaar tum logo ki problem kya hai... matlab larke ghumte hai tumhare piche toh bhaw khati ho, huh!"

"What do you mean by tumhare piche?" Tarika raised her eyebrows.

"Kuch nahi yaar, jane de... ek baar tu Purvi ko bolegi toh kya jaiga tera? please."

"Listen Kavin..." Tarika started but someone called her.

"Tarika!"

Tarika looked at her side to find Dushyant standing there. Tarika looked at him and fumed in anger. She proceeded to leave.

"Tarika listen... mujhe kuch baat karni hai, sun ke chali jana." Dushyant asked her to stop.

"Mujhse tujhse koi baat nahi karni, samjha tu? tuj jeisi gundo se mujhe koi lena dena nahi hai."

"Tarika tum... " Kavin tried to protest.

Dushyant stopped him by showing his hand.

"Acha hai... ek free ka chamcha bhi sath hai." Tarika teased him.

"Chamcha nahi dost hai mera... or insab fizul ki bato ke liye time nahi hai mere pass... "

"or mere pas tujhse baat karne ke liye time nahi hai, samjha tu?"

"Tu mujhse gussa kis bat pe hai?"

"Tujh pe gusse karne wali hoti kon hu mai... oh huh... kabhi sayad teri cousin sister hua karti thi."

"Thi nahi... hai... etna gussa maat kar... jata nahi hu ghar isliye etna chirchir kar rahi hai na? a jaunga is weekend khush?" Dushyant said.

Tarika sighed. "Ku karta hai tu yesab... politics chor ku nahi deta? Doctor banna hai tujhe.. politician nahi... ku apna life barbad kar raha hai? uncle aunty ne ketne biswash se mummy papa ko tumhara khayal rakhne ko kaha tha jab tum Ahemdabad se yaha ai... kya jawab denge mammy papa unhe jab wo ainge?"

"Tarika! please not now... "

"Okay.. baat kya hai bol." Tarika said.

"Wo tera wo dost... Daya usse kehna ki uske dost Abhijeet ko samjha de ki mere mamle mei tang na arai... mujhe marpit karna bilkul acha nhi lagta par wo mujhe majboor kar raha hai."

"Dushyant! tum... ye sab..."

"Please Tarika... use marke mujhe koi shanti nahi milne wali... khamakha mere raste ka kata bana hua hai... wo kisi politician team se bhi related nahi hai... phir bhi.."

"agar tum yesab apne so called politics ke liye kar rahe ho toh I'm sorry I cant help you.'

"Politics nahi Tarika... okay let me clear you... ye ek property ki baat hai... ek jameen hai jaha kuch garib logo ka ghar tha.. ek builder ne waha se wo jhoper patty hatake wo jameen ko bech diya."

"Bech diya n logo ne kharid liya?" Tarika was astonished.

"Actually paper wagera sab thik thak hi the us builder ke pass... wo builder pehle toh waha ek mall banana chahta tha.. par jab hangama hone laga toh usne wo jameen Telax Pharmaceuticals company ko bech diya... ab tumhi bata Telax! india ka sab se bara pharmaceuticals wo kya karega us jameen ka? agar uska owner un gareebi ko wo jameen de dega toh kya ho jaiga uska?"

"Ismei Abhijeet kaha se a gaya bich mei?"

"Mujhe nahi pata... wo pata nahi kaha se a gaya... humlog waha strike kar rahe the toh wo a gaya... or usne kaha ki ye jameen pe koi charity programme plan kia gaya hai... pata nahi or kya kya bol raha tha maine dhayan se suna nhi... tab se pichehi para hai mera... Telax ne sayad use contract diya hoga waha ka."

"Woh... acha mai Daya se baat karti hu... "

"Thanks Tarika."

"Ghar a jana... " Tarika smiled and left.

.

.

.

.

At night Tarika was entering into emergency OT. She was surprised to see Daya there.

"Tum yaha?"

"Haa... Abhi kaha hai? Purvi ne mujhe phone pe bataya ki someone stabbed Abhi and he's here."

"Whaaaaat?" Tarika was shocked.

"Haan... mai.. apna OT gown laya nahi.. mujhe andar jane nahi denge..."

"Tum use dekh bhi nahi paoge us halat mei... let me check... tum yahi rehna... Dr Shahid hai andar, he will take care of him." Tarika consoled hin and entered inside the OT in hurry.

Tarika took a step back when she found Abhi lying on the operation table wrapped with his own blood.

"Dr Tarika moved fast and take a wash... you have to assist me." Dr shahid said.

Tarika was stunned.

"Dr Tarika for God sake move fast."

Purvi came forward to rescue her. She sent Tarika to wash room. Tarika put on her gown and gloves.

"Sir, actually... he's our friend... you can understand." Purvi tried to lessen his anger.

"Dr Purvi Pradhan... dont forget at first you are a doctor then a friend " Dr shahid didnt wait for any body and moved to the operation table and started his work. Soon Tarika joined him to help with trembling hand.

..

.

.

**AN:Phew! jab mood acha nahi hota toh bas yahi story likhne ka man karta hai. :)**

**KC will be updated soon.. but at first mujhe thik ho jane do... i'm severly ill. please pray for me.**

**please review**

**kk**


	5. Chapter 5

House Chapter 5 ...

.  
Tarika slowly moved near the operation table, holding her breath. Dr Shahid threw her a look and then again concenteate on Abhi's wound.

"NO DEEP WOUND, may be" He stated.

"Sir, need a laparotomy or not?" Purvi asked.

"Lets see... i think there's no need of laparotomy. Someone from his family present here? Need permission."

"No sir... he hadnt given any information about his family... Daya is trying to get his home adress or number." They were talking and the operarion was going on as well.

"Need blood..." Dr Shahid commanded.  
"Sir I am checking." Tarika said and left the table to arrange blood.

She came back after some minutes.

"Sir, Daya is donating his.. it'll take sometime." Tarika informed.

"No problem. You pass me the scissor."

"Yes sir... "

The operation didnt take so long.

Abhijeet had been shifted to post operative room. Daya went to meet him.

"Tarika! Is he all right?"

"Not all right, but yeah he's okay now. where's the blood? We need blood as early as possible."

"Screening test yaar.. bas atahi hoga.. what about Abhi? Dr Shahid ne kya bola?"

"Relax Daya." Purvi entered. "Abhijeet thik hai.. injuries deep nahi hai... bohot jayada blood loss hone ke waja se wo behosh ho gaya tha n thora sar pe bhi chot aya tha... He'll be fine within some days."

"Mai chorunga nahi uss Dushyant ke bache ko..."

"Dushyant!" Tarika reacted. " Wo aisa nhi kar sakta Daya.. tumhe jarur koi galatfaimi ho rahi hai... wo.. "

"Dua karo ki usne aisa nhi kia.. orna uska kya halat ho ga wo khub bhi nahi janta."

"Shut up! Chup karo dono.. post operative room hain..." Purvi hissed them. " Or Tarika Sir tujhe bula rahe hai.. Appendicectomy karna tha na tujhe.. go.. weisey bhi sir tujhse bohot naraj hai."

Tarika left without saying anything. A ward boy came and handed the blood to Daya.

"Dr Shahid ka sign lagega.. mujhe de mai karwake lati hu." Purvi said.

"Unhe ku khamakha disturb karna.. mai kar deta hu. Daya took out his marker pen and and signed the blood bag.

"Daya.." Before Purvi could protest, the bag was already signed.

"Puri jimmedari meri." Daya said and proceeded to set the blood bag and canula.

"Okay... Tu yaha hai na.. toh Abhi ke sath sath us patient (she pointed to a patient) ka bhi jara khayal rakhna... mujhe assist karna hai Dr Kabir ko.. Tarika ka duty hai aj post operative room mei.. wo bus atehi hogi."

"Yeah, fine.. mai hu yahi pe."

.

The whole night passed. Abhi was under sedative. At morning he was shifted to the ward in a different cabin (student cabin).

"Its hurting like hell yaar." Abhi complained, who had gained conciousness a few hours ago.

"3 baar chaku chalaya gaya.. ab dard toh hogahi na." Daya smirked.

"I want to sit." Abhi said, daya helped him.

"Chal.. tu aram kar mujhe ward jana hai. round start hone wala hai."

"Dr Kapoor mere bare mei puche toh unhe batana maat ki mai is halat mei hu... keh dena mai hostle mei hu, thora bimar hu."

"Ku?!" Jhut ku bolu?"

"Arey yaar.. tu..."

"Unhe toh pata chal gaya hoga abtak... kaal rat tera duty tha na... toh register sir ne unhe inform kar diya hoga ki tum nahi the ward mei... or maine toh register sir ko kaal rat ko hi phone karke bata diya."

"Kya?" Abhi shouted and due to exertion he felt sharp pain in his stiches. "Ouch!"

"Abhi relax... " Daya held him.

Dr Shahid entered with his enterns. Tarika was with him. Purvi wasn't there. She was looking after another patient.

"Dr Abhijeet... how are you feeling now?" He asked. (If that would be Dr S, he'd say, kire kemon achis?:p)

"Fine sir." He made a face looking at Daya.

"Tumhare dost kuch khafa hai sayad tumse?" Dr Shahid asked Daya.

"Nahi sir.. aisi baat nhi hai.. mai chalta hu sir, mujhe round attend karna hai."

"Sure."

"Tarika.. khayal rakhna." Daya asked Tarika.

"You should have asked purvi for that." Dr Shahid suggested and moved to check Abhi's dressing without waiting for a response.

Daya asked Tarika what happened by eyes and Tarika whispered "Nothing." and joined Dr Shahid.  
Daya left.

"Tum dressing channge karogi yeah mai kisi or ko kahu?" Dr Shahid asked Tarika.

Before Tarika could say anything, Abhijeet protested.

"No sir, Ajay kar dega... hai na Ajay?" He asked Ajay.

Dr Shahid looked at Ajay and then smirked. "Ku? Dr Tarika karegi toh kya problem hai?"

"Nahi.. sir.. wo i mean... try to understand.." Abhi tried to explain.

"You're in relationship?" Dr Shahid Joked.

"NO" Abhirika shouted, almost, at the same time.  
Ajay laughed loudly and Dr Shahid gave him a confused glance. "I was joking."

Abhirika sighed.

"Dr Tarika do his dressings"

Dr Shahid ordered and left.

"Good luck." Ajay mouthed and left.

Only Abhirika were present.

"Its okay Tarika. You don't bother. I'll made Jay to do this."

"Its Okay Abhijeet. Dr Shahid weisey hi mujh pe bohot gussa hai.. i'll do it." Tarika left the cabin to complete her round.

.  
Tarika was arranging the dressing kits in a tray, purvi joined her.

"Tarika, you okay?" Purvi Asked.

"Hmm "

"O c'mon. Abhi bhi udas hai... You know Dr Shahid na... wo toh bus aisehi..."

"Nahi purvi... Sir ke waja se nahi... agar unke jagah koi or hota toh mujhe or bhi dat parti... wo toh sir the... sir ne sayad pehli baar apne life mei kisi intern pe gussa kia hoga... but i deserve this... ek classmate ko mai nhi dekh sakti aise toh just think agar kabhi mera koi relative yeah friend... mujhe medical science mei anahi nahi chahiye tha... 6 years! or abhi bhi mai aise react karti hu..."

"Relax Tarika.. ho jata hai kabhi kabhi... mujh bhi bohot shock laga tha but.."

"But tu phir bhi dati rahi.. meri tarah thori na statute bani khari thi... jab ki Tu Abhijeet ki jayada karib hai.. first year se hi tum dono mei achi banti hai."

"Tarika.. mai kehna nahi chahti thi but teri batey mujhe kehne pe majboor kar rahe hai... i think you like him.. or tu.." But cut off by Tarika.

"Whom?"

"Abhijeet."

"Shut up! Kabhi nahi Never."

"Yes, you Do."

"Ek lagaungi kan ke niche... 3rd year mei uske waja se jo bhi hungama hua maine wosab bus isliye bhula diya kuki yaha se jane se pehle mai sare gile sikwe mita dena chahti thi sab ke sath..."

"Uske waja se kuch bhi nhi hua tha Tarika... usne bus mere jariye tujhse ye baat kehelwai thi ki he likes you..."

"Jo bhi ho... wo.. Main batchmate se shadi wadi nahi karne wali janti hai na tu.."  
"Toh tu usse dur hi rahe... orna khamakha dono ko hi taklif hogi." Purvi took the tray from Tarika and left towards Abhi's cabin.

Tarika spotted Tasha there listening Purvi and her conversation.

"You like him?" Tasha asked.

"Kis idiot ki baat sun rahi hai.. kuch bhi bolti rehti hai." Tarika was irritated. "Tu yaha kya kar rahi hai?"

"Abhijeet se milne ai hu."

"what?" Tarika was surprised.

"Shut up." Tasha went to Abhi's room followed by Tarika.

Two of them entered and Abhi felt more embarrassed.

"Patient koi privacy hai bhi ya nhi... koi bhi a ja raha hai.. "

'Relax Abhi.. Dr hi hai humsab." Purvi teased him.

"Par mai sirf patient thori hu..." He hmpfed.

"Hello Abhijeet.. thik ho?" Tasha asked.

"Halchal puchne ai hai yeah dukh manane ki bach gaya mai."

"Idiot." Tasha left the room.

"Tarika tu bhi ja.. mai ati hu dressing kar ke." Purvi said.

Tarika left.

"Thanks." Abhi murmured.

"For what?" Purvi asked, her total concentration on his wound.

"Er.. leave it." he avoided the topic. "I wonder, i am still not interrogated by the police."

"They had shown up yesterday." Purvi informed. "Dr Shahid didn't allow them to interrogate you. You know him, right."

"Ouchhhhh! Be gentle." He complained.

"I'm." Purvi pouted.

Abhi rolled his eyes.

"Daya thinks its Dushyant." Purvi said.

"Dushyant! really!"

"May be.. he's in great trouble."

"I don't think so. I am not going to file any case against him." Abhi said, as a matter of fact.

"And why you have become so modest all on a sudden?" Purvi teased him. "Oh.. yeah.. he's Tarika's dear cousin after all."

"Can't you shut your mouth for a while?" Abhi was irritated.

Purvi just smiled in return.

"I'm done." Purvi stood up straight and gathered the things.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

.  
A women in her late 40 entered into the ward, looking extremely worried. Her brown eyes were busy in searching someone, travelling from one bed to another. She's beautiful, having attitudes, not that every women of his age possess.  
"Can I help you?" Tarika asked.

"Yeah.. sure.. I'm searching for..." But she never finished.

"Ma'm!" Dr. Shahid exclaimed from Tarika's back and hurriedly approached toward her. He bent down to touch her feet. Not an ordinary way to show respect for your teachers!

"Be Blessed." Said the woman.

"It's a pleasant surprise for me, meeting your monitor, your inspiration after ages." He smiled broadly.

The woman was flattered.

"Btw, aap yaha? Any problem?"

"Oh yeah." She was worried again. "Dr. Abhijeet? where's he? Milna hai mujhe.. abhi thori der pehle pata chala mujhe.. is he allright?"

"Yeah.. come this way.. How do you know him btw?" He guided the woman towards Abhi's cabin.

"He's my son." She answered. They left leaving a confused Tarika behind.

Tasha and Purvi joined her.  
"Who's that?" Asked purvi.

"His Mom." Tarika answered.

"Maine unhe kahi dekha hai..." Tasha said, thinking something, "par pata nahi kaha."

"Newspapers." Tarika answered. "She's a social worker.. recently working to spread awareness about Breast cancer."

"Oh yeah... Mrs. Raghini Kapoor... The legend... how could i forget." Tasha complained to herself.

"And also the monitor, the person, who inspired Dr Shahid to become a surgeon." Tarika informed.

"What?" The other rwo girl shouted, almost, gaining the attention from the patients.

"Sshh.." The three of them hissed at the same time.

"Yes." Tarika said and made her way towards the interns room.

"Isse kya ho gaya?" Purvi was surprised.

"Pata nhi.. okay.. mai chalti hu.. bye." Tasha left.

.

"Maa... thik hu main.. aap ku ai yaha?" Abhi complained without bothering by Dr Shahid's presence.

"I think I should leave." Dr Shahid excused himself from there.

"Abhi.. kya hai yesab? Pata hai jab mujhe pata chala toh kya guzra mujhpe? kaal raat se yaha ho, or mujhe abhi 1 hour pehle pata chala... phir bhi tumse nahi... or Aurov or tumhare dad! wo toh mano abhi yaha pohoch jai."

"NO.." Abhi shouted.

"Kisi bhi tarah maine unhe roka.. or khud aai tumse milne."

"Mai bacha thori hu maa.. Aurov toh bus.. or dad! wapas a gain wo Geneva se?"

"haa.. kal rat ko wapas ain hai.. tum apni.."

"Maa, i'm perfectly fine.. look at me."

"Dikh raha hai.. where's your reports?" She asked and without waiting for his answer started to check them after picking them up from the side table. "Who's the intern in charge?" She asked.

"Dr. Tarika." He said unknowingly, but when he realized he tried to change the topic. "Maa..."

"Dr. Tarika! Wahi na jiske bare mei tum or Aurov Baat karte ho?".

"Nahi.. apne kab suna hame baat karte huye?.. Maa.. i need rest.. please ap jao.. or please bhai or dad ko ane maat dena, or nahi aap ana.."

"Oh I'm sorry.. mujhe laga ap chali gai.. Mai bad mei a jati hu." Tarika said, who had just happened to be there at that time.

"Arey.. ao.. mera beta toh aisehi thora battamiz hai." She smirked and Tarika passed a smile in return. "Your name? ahh.. let me guess. Tarika, right?"

"Yeah.. apko keisey pata." Tarika asked, taking her steps in slowly.

"Wo bus abhi abhi Abhijeet ne bataya.. "

"Wo.. mujhewo saline change karna hai.." Tarika said.

"Yeah.. sure." She gave her space so that she could do her work.

Mrs Raghini K. smirked at her son, paasing a smile which meant she liked her. Abhi couldn't help but blushed.

After finishing her work Tarika left the place without further conversation, feeling awkward.

"Okay! Apna khayal rakhna.. phone rakhna apna pass.. mai phone pe hi halchal puch liya karungi.. ab yaha toh ane doge nhi tum." She said.

"Ab ai hi gai ho.. toh a jaya karna."

"Acha! Aise bol rahe ho jeisey ane ko kehke meherbani kar rahe ho." She pouted.

""Maa... Dad ko kehna I'm fine.. fikar na kare.. infact i'll call him.. Daya phone lake dega aj sham ko.. bat kar lunga bhai se bhi or dad se bhi.. btw, aj apka meeting tha na?"

"Haan.. bus yaha se direct wahi jane wali hu."

"Toh jao na... bye."

"Jati hu.. na.. take care."

She left the room and found Tarika standing there talking with the attendence of a patient.

"Abhi ka khayal rakhna."

"Sure ma'm." Tarika smiled.

.

AN: I know, i know, i'm supposed to update KC. But m not feeling to update that.. n if i update against my will may be (actually must be) that will be a messy one and i dont want to messed up with KC. so please wait for a while.  
This story is not so intersting i Know. I want more Abhirika stories, if you guys want me to give you Abhirika updates... recently i'm reading a lots of HARRYPOTTER fics and my mind is full of HP fics ideas... so hurry up and post awesome Abhirika stories before i end myself as a Harrypotter fanfictiin writer ;)  
Dont forget to leave a review.  
KK.


	6. Chapter 6

**In last chapter, i messed up with Abhijeet's brother name. Never mind that. From now his name is Ayan. Forget the other names. :)**

**House**

**Chapter 6**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Ayan! Tu yaha kya kar raha hain." Abhi loked around his cabinet to be confirmed that they are alone. It was the 3rd day of his illness.

"Apne bhai ko dekhne aya hu." Ayan said sarcastically.

"Main thik hu. Ab tu ja yaha se." Abhi ordered.

"Not now... pehle us Dushyant se toh mil lene de.. main jaan se mar dalunga use."

"Dushyant! uske bare mei kisne kaha tujhse?"

"Mujhe pata lagane mei bus do char ghnatehi lage chote."

"Tune galat pata lagaya hai... usne kuch nahi kia.."

Tarika enteted.

"Kya baat hain? Abhijeet, tum etna ku chilla rahe ho? etna exertion thik nahi hai tumhare liye. Or bahar patients ko bhi taklif ho rahi hai." Tarika informed.

"I'm Sorry, Tarika."

"Tarika!" Ayan exclaimed, "Toh tum ho Tarika?" He winked at Abhi.

"Haan.. main hi hu.. apko keisey pata..?" Tarika asked, some how irritatingly.

"Wo bus aisehi, Abhi apne dosto ke baat karta hai toh kabhi kabhi apka bhi nam le leta hain."

"Oh."

Abhijeet sighed.

"Bhai... Tu ja.. I am fine. or please at least dad ane dena " Abhijeet requested his brother.

"Chala jaunga..." Ayan turned toward Tarika, "Ye Dushyant ko janti ho kya tum? Kaha milega iswaqt wo?"

"Ku, usse kya kam hai apko?" Tarika was scared.

"Bus thori baat karni thi.. janti hai ap use?"

"Cousin hai wo mera... or wo iswaqt yaha nahi hai." Tarika informed.

"Abhi, ye Daya kaha hai? Sayad wo thori help kar de." Asked Ayan.

"Bhai... please, let me handle this.. please. Tu ja na... i swear I'll be okay."

"Par Abhi..."

"No Ayan... please... PLEASE.!"

"Fine... but yaad rakhna main use chorunga nahi... kisi ke liye bhi nahi." Ayan eyed Tarika before leaving Abhirika alone.

"I'm sorry Tarika.. wo bus Ayan ko thora gussa a jata hai jaldi or thora possessive hai mujhe leke.. tum fikar maat karo." Abhijeet told Tarika.

"Dushyan ne kuch nahi kia hai Abhijeet.. maine khud usse pucha... use khud shock laga ye sunke... phir bhi agar tum chaho toh investigate karwa sakte ho." Tarika moved near his bed.

"I believe you.. I mean.. I believe him. Par mujh pe jisne hamla kia wo us jameen ke waja se hi kia jise leke mere and Dushyant ke bich mei prob chal rahi hai... toh agar use kuch nahi pata toh.."

"Abhijeet.. actually mai ye baat Daya se kehelewane wali thi but lagta hai mujhe ye baat abhi keh dena chahiye tumse... "

"Haan.. kaho na.." Abhi sat properly.

"Tum.. us jameen pe construction ka kam ku karwana chahte ho? Eo toh Telax pharmaceutical ka hai na..."

"haan.. telax ka hi hai wo jameen... or dhoke se bhi nahi liya hai telax ne.. they have all the legal papers.. mai bus unke liye kam kar raha hu... Telax waha ek charity school banana chahte hai... garib bacho ke liye."

"Par, jin bacho ke sar par chad hi nahi hoga wo parai likhai sikh ke kya karenge?" Tarika asked .

"Kya matlab?"

"Abhijeet.. wo jammen dhoke se liya gaya hai.. jisne us telax company ko wo jammen becha hai usne waha rehne walo hazaro logo ka ghar uzara hai uske bad jake wo jamen harpa hai.. wo waha mall banane wala tha.. but Dushyant n baki kuch ne milke jab wo churwana chaha toh usne chalaki se Telax ko wo jameen kam dam mei bech diya."

"How could he be so irresponsible. Bina jachehi jameen kharid liya!" Abhi murmured.

"Kam daam mei mila sayad isliye... ajkal ke log bhi na. " TARIKA commented.

"Excuse me Dr. Tarika.. ap aisehi kisi ke bare mei comment nahi kar sakti... ap janti hi kya hai Telax pharmaceuticals k owner ke bare mei? Abhinav Kapoor, unke bare mei jara ache se baat kijiye." Abhi said rudely.

"Oh, I am sorry.. tumhare boss ke bare mei aisa nahi kehna chahiye mujhe.. I'm really sorry, if i hurt you." Tarika was sorry.

Abhijeet nodded. "Don't worry... mai dekhta hu.. agar tumhari baar sach hui toh i promise ki waha koi school nahi banega... "

"Sach!" Tarika was excited.

"Sach." Abhijeet smiled.

"Or, Dushyant.. usne sach mei kuch nahi kia."

"I know." Abhi whispered.

"Thanks... tum aram karo mai ati hu." Tarika left.

..

.

.

Two weeks past and Abhi had joined his duty again. He didn't file any case against anyone. Daya and Ayan was obviously furious about that but Abhi didn't pay any attention to them.

Tarika was happy that finally Dushyant was free from those problems and was also very thankful to Abhi for his supports.

"Dr. Tarika." Dr. Shahid called her when she was leaving the ward.

"Yes sir." Tarika responded.

"What about that patient.. Mr. Rakesh.. is he allright now?"

"Yes sir.. quite well."

"oh.. okay." Dr. Shahid paused, "Main naraj nahi hu tumse.. bus thora irritate tha... you'll be a very good surgeon in future and i know this, from the moment you stepped into the hospital. Just, try to control your emotions." He smiled.

"Thank you sir... n m trying to control my emotions."

"Good... and here's something for you." He handed her an envelope.

"Ye kya hai Sir? Tarika asked.

"Open it." He encouraged her.

Tarika opened the envelope and was in hell shock. She hardly suppressed her urge to jump up into the air.

"O. M. G. " Tarika was excited.

"I had an extra one so i decided to give it to you." Dr. Shahid Shrugged.

"This is unbeleivable. Thank you SO much sir."

"You're welcome." He smiled and left the ward before her.

She stood there grinning from ear to ear. Purvi joined her.

"Sir kya keh rahe the tujhse?" Purvi asked.

Tarika handed her the envelope and Purvi was in shock as well.

"Wow Tarika... you are so lucky... The surgeon's seminar ke tickets... omg! Mumbai ke sare bare bare surgeons ane wale hai is seminar mei... n tu.. waha! jane! wali! hai! pata hai ketna limited entry allow hai waha... wow!"

"I know! har sal mei yaha jane ki sapne dekhti thi.. n now.. is saal mei jane wali hu... " Tarika jumped.

..

..

.

Abhi was talking with some one over phone while walking along the corridor.

"Dad! mujhe koi shokh nahi hai us boring se seminar mei jane ka... mujhe nind ata hai... or Daya bhi nahi jane wala is bar... he's very much buay in his study.. weisey bhi use Surgery mei career nahi karna.. or main..." Abhi stopped as he knocked some one down. "Dad.. main apse bad mei bat karta hu. bye."

"Oh, Shit Tarika.. are you all right." He helped her to stand up.

"Yeah, m fine... oh bus dhayan kahi or tha... sorry."

"Sorry toh mujhe kehna chahiye.. mera bhi dhayan nahi tha.. kahi lagi toh nahi na."

"No.. I am fine." Tarika smiled.

Abhi picked up an envelope, "ye tumhara hain." Abhi asked and had a look on it.

"Oh yeah..."

Abhi handed her the envelope.

"ye wo, Surgeon's seminar ka invitation card hai na... tumhe kaha se mila? tum ja rahi ho?"

"Haan.. Dr shahid ne diya.. cool na? main hamesha se hi jana chahti thi waha.. par isse pehle kabhi hua nahi.. last year Daya gaya tha na tumhare sath, i was so jealous of him."

"Mujhe bata deti... main le chalta tumhe bhi."

"Baat toh aise kar rahe ho ki tumharahi seminar hai." Tarika teased him.

"Weisahi kuch samajh lo.."

"Kya?"

"Matlab.. Telax organize karta hai na ye.."

"Oh haa.. or tum toh kam karte ho na Abhinav Kapoor ke liye... toh tumhe har sal offer milta hai kya?"

"Haan..."

"Wo.. next year se plaese mere liye ek ticket ka arrange kar doge?.. "

"Yeah, of course." Abhijeet said.

"Btw, tum bhi a rahe ho na? Or Daya?"

"Haan.. haan.. mai toh jarur jaunga.. ku nhi," He said, "Daya! hmm.. sayad wo nahi jane wala iss saal."

"Oh.. yeah, use toh apne medicine ki parai mei dhayan dena chahiye, phir bhi agar jata toh acha hi hota.. "

"Yeah, at least tum bore nahi hoti uske sath." Abhijeet wanted to drag the topic and did exactly the same.

"Bore!" Tarika exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind or not? Aise seminar mei koi bore bhi hota hai kya?"

_"Yeah, except me." _Abhi murmured to himself.

"Bore hone ka sawal hi paida nhi hota." Tarika stated.

"Mera matlab wo nahi tha.. I meant... ah.. Never mind." Abhijeet looked nervous. Damn! That girl really had something in her that could make him nervous for no reason.

"Haan... janti hu, kya matlab hai tumhara." Tarika smirked.

Abhijeet sighed.

"Okay Abhijeet, bye, see you." Tarika turned to leave.

"Tarika," He called her and she stopped instantly.

"Yes?"

"Ah.. Er.. actually I was thinking..."

Tarika waited for him to complete his sentence.

"I was thinking would you mind coming to the seminar with me?" Abhi finished with great difficulty and made himself prepare for the worst.

"Tum toh aise keh rahe ho jeisey, you know.. as if you're asking me for a date?" Tarika smirked.

"No... absolutely not... mai toh bus... actually.. mai bus thora bore ho jata hu, isliye..." He smiled sheepishly, ruffling his hair. He was looking adorable.

"Mere sath jake bhi bore ho jaoge.. mera pura concentration toh seminar mei hoga."

"Not a problem... and i swear, mai kuch bhi ulta sidha nahi karunga... kuch bhi nahi." Abhijeet tried to make her understand.

"Oaky.. okay.. I got you." Tarika smiled, "But ek shart hai."

"Shart?"

"Haan... I'll not ride your bike."

"Okay... No problem... so that's final? Bye, okay, I'll meet you tomorrow. Will pick you from your hostel." Abhi left in hurry, before she could change her mind.

Tarika shook her head and smiled.

.

.

.

""Samal ke.. dhayan kaha hai tumhara?" Daya told Abhi as they coiled up with one another.

"Oh, Daya. Tum.. how are you?" (_what a stupid question?_) He's grinning ear to ear.

"Pina start kar diya hai kya tumne? Abhi 10 minutes pehlehi toh mile the mujhse."

"Pina? Arey nahi yaar."

"Okay, whatever. Main ye keh raha tha ki kaal mera night duty jo tha wo Subhas ne change kar liya mere sath.. so mera aj night shift hai... toh I think kaal Seminar attend kar sakta hu."

"Nahi!" Abhi shouted almost.

"Kya nahi?"

"Tum seminar attend nahi kar sakte."

"Ku?" Daya asked.

"Kuki... kuki... haan.. wo seats full ho gain... toh.."

"Tum toh keh rahe the tumhare pass do cards abhi bhi hai..."

"The... the.. ab nahi hai... bus ek hi hai ab."

"Kise diya or ek?"

"Oh.. kya nam hai uska...hmm.." Abhijeet was trying to remember a name.

"Koi baat nahi.. ek hai na.. wahi de do.. weisey bhi tum kaha kuch sunte ho waha beith ke."

"Is baar sununga na.. surgeon banna hai na." Abhijeet said proudly.

"Kya? Tum or Surgeon? Seriously Abhi, majak maat karo.. agar tum sugeon ban gai na, toh Bhagwan hi bhala kare tumhare patients ka." Daya laughed.

"Majak ura rahe ho tum mera?"

"Arey nahi mere bhai... mai toh bus keh raha tha seminar attend karne se thori na koi surgery sikh ta hain."

"Janta hu mai." Abhijeet said rudely.

"Acha baba Sorry... ab bata baat kya hain.. bohot kar liya idhar udhar ka baat."

"Oh.. Tarika ja rahi hai... toh.."

"Tumne Tarika ko pucha? Usne haan bhi kar diya? How? Wo invitation card tumne Tarika ko diya keisey?"

"Arey suno toh sahi... maine nahi diya use koi card... pata nahi kaha se mila use... wo toh bus.. maine use mujhe company dene ko kaha and she said okay."

"Wo ab samajh mei aya.. pehlehi keh dete...itna ghumane ki kya jarurat thi baat ko?"

Abhijeet smiled.

"Oaky, chal bye. And have fun." He winked at his buddy and left.

.

.

.

After one our when Abhi entered into his ward he got a big shock. Daya was arguing with a girl. He was in great hyper state. Behind them, there's camerama who's recording their conversation.

"Bloody layman... what the hell do you know about Medical science? How dare you talk to me like that?" Daya shouted, forgetting about the patients.

"Why would i care to know anything about your Medical science? You are supposed to know those thing, aren't you?" The girl said, matching the rag of Daya's voice.

"You! Just Get Out Of Here... Out..." Daya shouted.

Abhi moved near him, "Daya.. kya kar rahe ho? CHILLAO MAAT... " he requested, "Patients disturb ho rahe hai."

"Inhe thori parwa hai patients ki.. jo patient ko needle se torture kar sakte hai wo kuch bhi kar sakte hain..." The girl informed.

"Tu yaha kya kar rahi hai... chal ja yaha se... " Abhi said the girl.

"Tu, ise janta hain?" Daya asked Abhi.

"Haan.. wo... hua kya hai?" Abhi asked. "Oi! apna camera band kar orna ek lagaunga kan ke niche." Abhi said to the cameraman.

"Nahi... camera band nahi hoga.." the girl stated.

"Last time ka thappar yaad nahi hai?" Abhi asked the camera man and hit him on his head, "chal band kar." Cameraman obeyed him instantly.

"Abhi.. mere kam mei tang maat ara..." The girl warned Abhi.

"Oh shut up..." Abhi said.. "kya hai yesab... phirse journalism ka bhoot char gaya tujhe? Or yaha ku ai tu?"

"Kuki ye mera kaam hai.. mujhe government hospital ke upar ek report banana hain.. toh wahi kar rahi thi," She eyed Daya, "Dekha rahi thi yaha ki doctors ke patients ke sath bartav keisa hain."

"Abhi.. don't listen to her." Daya interrupted, "Main ek patient ka nervous system examination kar raha tha.. toh wo idiot pin se touch karne pe aisa chilaya mano jeisey mai bina anesthesia ki uska operation kar raha hu."

"Ji nahi.. apne us neddle ko pura insert kar diya unke leg mei.. toh wo chillaiga nahi toh kya? The girl said.

"Kuch bhi bole ja rahi hai ye." Daya said irritatingly.

"Listen Miss reporter saheba..., " Abhi said, "Main apne dost ko ache se janta hu.. us patient ne kuch jayadahi react kia hoga.. pin se crude touch examination ka part hai... jo apko pata nahi uspe behes nahi karo toh acha hain."

"But Abhi.."

"Leave it... and go.. yeah aunty ko phone karu?" Abhi threatened her.

"Main tumlogo ka parda fash karkehi rahungi." She threatened them, "Chal Mahesh," she said the cameraman and left with him.

"Idiot.." Daya announced.

"Yeah.. she's really an idiot." Abhi shook his head.

"Tu keisey janta hai use?"

"Cousin hai meri... Shreya Khurana... law mei degree kia hai... par achanak se journalism mei interest a gaya or yesab ulta sidha karte rehti hai."

"Usse kehna galti se bhi mujhe na dikhe kabhi orna katal kar dunga mai uska." Daya left to attend his patient.

"Tufan." Abhi sighed.

.

.

.

.

**AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews guys :)**

**please, review,**

**KK**


	7. Chapter 7

_**House **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Abhijeet was setting his hair standing before mirror in his room and was whistling.

"Kya baat hai Yaar.. aj toh janab kuch jayadahi khush lag rahe hai." Ayan entered into the view wearing black complete.

Abhijeet gave his bro a smile but didn't say anything.

"Kaha ja raha sahab ki sawari aj?" Ayan asked.

"Seminar." Abhi answered shortly.

"Konasa seminar?"

"The Surgeon's Seminar, Ayan."

"The what?" Ayan was shocked, "But tu toh nahi jane wala tha na?"

"Tha... ab ja raha hu... etna sawal jawab ku kar raha hai? Or kya baat hai.. janab toh bilkul saj dhaj ke ja rahe hai." He eyed Ayan from top to toe.

"Dress code hai. Black. apko toh pata hoga nahi, isliye jeans and white shirt mei jane ka soch rahe honge." Ayan said.

"Kya? Dress code?" Abhi looked down at himself, "Seminar mei kisne dress code rakh diya! Or tu ku ja raha hai.. tera kya kam waha pe. Tujhe allow kisne kiya?" Abhi was irritated.

"Aret Chotey, etna irritate ku ho raha hai."

"Don't call me chotey. Or mujhe pata hai ye dress code wala idea tera hi hai. You look handsome in Black... "

"Oh Thank you. I'm flattered." Ayan smirked, "But idea mera nahi tha. Kisi mahan hasti ko invitation dene gaya toh unhone kaha ki dress code rakh do."

"Per ku?" Abhi pouted.

"Kuki mere dono bete black me bohot handsome lagte hai." Their mom joined them.

"Miliye uss mahan hasti se." Ayan introduced his mom to Abhi, their mom actually :p

"Aapne! Maaaaa..." Abhi complained and move toward his cupboard. He tossed off all his clothes but nothing to wear. "Mere pas koi bhi dhang ka black shirt nahi hai."

"I really think tumhe apna wardrobe change karna chahiye. Main or Ayan kar rahe hai next week, tum bhi kar lena... or isbaar dhang ke kapre kharid na."

"Wo toh thik hai, par ab mai kya pehnu.?"

"Ayan... tum ise apne kapre ku nahi dekhate? Tum dono ka size same hi hai."

"Great idea." Abhi exclaimed.

"Ek minute, ek minute, Baat kya hai pehle bata.. jhat se keisey man gaya... I mean main jis Abhi ko Janta hu wo toh is situation mei kapre na hone ke waja se seminar na jane ka bahana dhunta."

Abhi rolled his eyes.

"Ab tang maat karo use or kapra do apna use. Mai gari me tumhara intezar karti hu... Abhi tum bhi chaloge hamare sath?" Raghini asked.

"Nahi maa... ap log jao.. mai toh late ho jaunga."

"Arey nahi.. abhi bhi bohot time hain..."

"Nahi maa... apke sath nahi jana na... sab ghur ghur ke dekhte hai..." Abhi complained.

"Ye baat toh sahi kahi Abhi ne." Ayan said and his mom glared at both of them.

"Acha! ab apne maa ke sath na jane ka bahana. Date hai kya tum dono ka aj?" She smirked.

"Kya mom aap bhi, seminar mei koi date bhi leke jata hai... ap chalo mai ise kapre deke ata hu."

"Okay... be quick." Raghini left.

"Chaliye janab. Ye last time hai okay! Agey se nhi dene wala mai apne kapre tujhe." said Ayan.

"Dekha jaiga." Abhi smirked.

.

.

.

.

"Tarika was getting ready. She was in black shirt and black jeans.

"Tu ye pehenke jaigi?" Purvi asked.

"Ku ismei kya kharabi hai?" Tarika said, applying eyeliner.

"Nahi.. kharabi toh kuch nahi hai... but better ho sakta hai... wait," Purvi moved towards her cupboard and took out a black frok, "Ye keisa rahega?"

"Main party mei nahi ja rahi hu Purvi. It's a seminar. Ye pehen k gai toh kahi waha allian na lagu." Tarika smiled.

"Arey nahi... listen.. tujhe pata hai na ki ketna bara seminar hai." Purvi tried to make her understand, "Tasha," She turned to Tasha who was sitting on her bed with folded knees and observing the two of her roommates with great disappointment, "Tu hi bata ye dress acha rahega na?" She showed her the black dress in her hand.

Tasha didn't even look at that dress and continued to stare Tarika. "Tu Abhi ke sath ja rahi hai?"

"Haan.. ketni baar bolu... I mean mai waha kabhi gai nahi.. Abhi toh har saal jata hai, or mai agar bore ho gai toh... aisa nahi lagega ki mai akele hu, waha kisi ko janti bhi toh.. nahi... or.."

"Tu etna ku explination de rahi hai? Its okay... alright." Purvi said.

Tarika felt embarrassed.

"Hey Purvi will you please give me a moment?" A girl popped inside their room.

Oh.. Natasha.. yeah.. sure... "

"Thanks... btw, where are you going?" Natasha asked Tarika.

"The surgeon's seminar." Tarika answered.

"You're not!" Natasha was hell surprised.

"Yes, I'm" Tarika smirked.

"OMG!"

"Ho gaya?" Tasha was irritated, "Purvi ja use kya help chahiye kar ke aa."

"Tum hamesha mujhse etna chirti ku ho?" Natasha asked.

"Arey ye toh sab se chirtu hai..." Purvi said, "Chal." And they left the room leaving Tasha and Tarika alone.

Tasha stood up and came behind Tarika. She leaned against the wall, so that she could see tarika's mirror image.

"Tu Abhi ke sath ku ja rahi hai?"

"Abhi abhi bataya na.." Tarika was busy with her touch up.

"You shouldn't." Tasha commented.

Tarika turned around to face her best friend.

"Tu abhi se etna ku chirti hai?"

"Mai toh sab se chirtu hu." Tasha smirked.

"Ha ha." Tarika laughed sarcstically and turned around to finish her make up.

"You like him, don't you?" Tasha asked.

Tarika turned around again, with a jerk.

"Kya kaha tune? Tasha look... tujhe pata hai ki mai Kabhi bhi ye nahi hone dungi..."

"Then you should stay away from him." Tasha said coldly.

"Why do you care huh!" Tarika lost her patien.

"Because I don't want you two to be hurt, in more than one way. Samajhti ku nahi hai tu? Tere papa Abhi ke sath teri relationship manenge nahi, toh its better na ki tu dur rahe usse? Or... think agar tu uske taraf weak ho gai toh wo puri tarah se tujhpe dependent ho jaiga.. phir agar tu apne papa ke liye use chor age bar bhi gai toh wo nahi bar paiga age."

"Tujhe nahi lagta tu Abhi ke bare mei kuch jayadahi predict kar rahi hai? Wo bohot hi unpredictable hai. n yeah use is 'larki' word se koi fark nahi parta.. remember pehle tin salo mei uski ketno larkio ke sath affair tha?"

"Exactly. and last tin years se usne kisi larki ko akh uthake nahi dekha. He is madly in love with you. Can't you understand. Wo bohot hi jayada sensitive hai."

"Tujhe pediatrics mei nai psychiatry mei career karna chahiye... idiot. kuch bhi bolti hai." Tarika said.

Purvi entered into the room, "Abhi ne call kia tha. Niche wait kar raha hai tera hostel ke bahar."

"Oh... bye guys." Tarika after collecting her mobile and bag left the room in hurry.

"Tu use phirse gyan de rahi thi?" Purvi asked.

Tasha didn't answer and left the room.

She was passing by the balcony when she heard some girls whispering. She moved near them, "Kya ho raha hai?"

But she needn't to be told. They all were looking down at Abhi Tarika.

"Hey Tasha, are they going out together?" asked someone, "I knew that... Abhi like someone, otherswise why would he stop dating girls all on a sudden. Damn it. Poor me."

"Shut up." Tasha bellowed, "Kuch bhi huh! Aisa kuch nahi hai. They are just going to a damn seminar. Now stop predicting before you end up naming their unborn child. sod off."

They didn't moved.

"I said sod off... LEAVE."

"You are ridiculous, Tasha. hamne aisa kya keh diya ki tu etna chir rahi hai?"

Tasha cooled down. She's getting angry unnecessarily nowadays.

"Sorry yaar, wo bas..."

"I think you'd have a very hard day. Take some rest." They left.

.

.

.

.

Tarika met Abhi outside the hostel.

"Tumhare kapre hai?" Tarika asked Abhi looking at his avatar. He was wearing black jeans, black shirt and a black coat. His shirt and coat was folded upto his elbows.

"'Course." Abhi said with lack of confidence. "Ku?"

"Nahi.. bus aisehi... ache hai... life mei pehli bar tumhe etna formal dekha na."

"You like these cloths?"

Tarika narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Nahi, bus aisehi pucha."

Everybody was looking at them.

"I think mujhe yaha nahi ana chahiye tha." Abhi said.

"I guess so." Tarika said.

"Better we leave quickly." Abhi said and they left together.

..

..

.

.

They got down from taxi and entered into the big seminar room of hotel Taj after going through multiple security checking device. When they were on the door way they met Ayan and Raghini.

"Hello gate man, " Abhi told Ayan and smirked.

"Abhi," snapped Raghini, "That is how you treat your brother and for God sake unfold your sleeves."

"Maaa..." Abhi complained.

"Kya maa... oh hello Dr Tarika, how are you."

"Hello ma'm, I am fine." Tarika smiled.

Abhi dragged her with him forcefully so that none of them could pass a comment on them for being together in seminar.

"Abhi.. leave me." Tarika was little angry. Just then Abhi noticed he was holding her wrist.

"Oh sorry..." He left her.

"It's okay, but aise ku chale ai tum waha se.. Pata nahi Mrs Kapoor kya soch rahi hongi mere bare mei... tum bhi na."

"Kuch nahi soch rahi hongi..seat number kya hai tumhara?"

"27... wo raha.. tumhara ketna hai?"

"Kya fark parta hai... change kar lunga..."

"Ye train nahi hai Abhi." Tarika joked.

"Haha.. very funny..."

"Btw, Abhi. . tum keh rahe the tum apna ticket lana bhul gai, or wolog etne asani se man gai."

"Wo Ayan ne arrange kar diya."

"Oh.. par keisey? wo yaha kya kar rahein hai?"

"Waiter hai wo yaha ka."

Unfortunately Ayan was passing by and heard that.

"Acha bachu! Ab dekhta hu tujhe seat keisey milta hai." Ayan snapped

"Mr Kapoor.. maine iski bato pe yakin nahi kia... ap naraj mat hoiye."

"Isket waja se bach gaya sale..." Ayan warned Abhi.

Abhi smirked.

"Stop smirking.. n go find a seat for you, if you can." He left.

"Ayan... yaar sorry... bhai..." He shouted but no used.

After sometime they were on seats. Tarika on number 27 and Abhi on 28. A man come to them.

"Excuse me, this seat is mine." He told Abhi.

"Oh... I'm giving my friend company, please if you could find another one for you." Abhi said politely.

"Not a prob... what's your seat number? I'll change with yours'"

"Er..." Abhi crushed himself for having row with his brother in this situation.

"Oh hello Dr Malhotra," Ayan joined them, "I have a very good place for you. Come."

"Oh, Ayan.. my boy... How are you?"

"Fine... come.. come with me." They left while Ayan passed Abhi a look which Tarika couldn't describe.

"Why did he give that look to you?" Tarika asked.

"That's meant he owe me.. i have to do him a favour now." Abhi said.

"Oh.. btw Ayan seems to know a lot of people here."

"He works for Telax."

"He too?"

"What do you mean by he too?"

"You also work for Telax na?"

"Me!... oh.. no.. not exactly. I'm a doctor Tarika.. I was just... never mind that."

"Okay... what's your father? I heard Rahgini ma'am married a businessman... what short of business your father does?"

"Ah... he's..." But he never finished as the host of the evening appeared on the stage to begin the seminar and a silence prevailed.

The host welcomed the organizer of the seminar on stage, the founder of the Telax Pharmaceutical Ltd, Mr Abhinash Kapoor.

"Oh hello ladies and gentlemen. I'm very glad to have the opportunity to organize this programe. It's been 7 years now since this seminar is taking place. I just want to inform you that, may be it will be the last time I'm organizing this."

A chorus of protest filled the big hall room.

"Let me finish," Mr. Abhinash continued, "Because from next year my son will organise this. Actually he helped a lot with this one too. My son, Mr Ayan Abhinash Kapoor, I'm declaring him the MD of Telax Pharmaceutical Ltd."

Everybdy clapped, everybody except Tarika. Beside her Abhi was clapping like hell and grinning stupidly.

"You are the son of the biggest pharmaceutical company of India's owner?" Tarika asked, bewildered.

Abhi nodded still grinning, "I'm so happy... Ayan deserve this...omg! Now he owe me a new bike... hell... where's he? I just want to crush his every bone by hugging him... Dad is going to have some relaxing time finally..." Abhi continued talking till the main seminar began.

"Oh sorry... we will talk about this later."

...

...

.

After the seminar AbhiRika were on their way to home.

"Shit! I should bring my bike." Abhi was so happy. "Oh sorry.. tum toh bike mei ati nahi mere sath."

They were walking on Road.

"Tum Dr shahid se mili? He's damn handsome, I must agree."

Tarika smiled.

"Your first crush?" asked Abhi.

"No... It's Michael Ballack. Yours'?" asked Tarika.

"Huh!" Abhi sighed, "You." he answer slowly.

Tarika was taken aback.

"Don't tell me you never had like someone before... those numerous girls you dated and all."

"Seriously Tarika... i never liked someone in the way i like you.' Abhi protested.

Tarika felt uncomfortable and Abhi remembered having promise not to talk about this matter. so, He changed the topic.

"Ayan ko kehke ek gari manage karna chahiye tha..."

"Oh huh... tumne kabhi bataya nahi ki tum..."

"Tarika... tum batati? I mean it's great to listen when someone recognize you by your parents name, but again there's always a little possibilities to prove what you are. Ayan n main kabhi school mei bhi nahi kaha karte the... Daya ko pata hai bus.. or kisi ko nahi.. n what did you want me to do? stand on the roof and shout, 'I'm the son of Abhinash Kapoor and Raghini Kapoor?"

Tarika smiled.

"And main unke tarah hu bhi toh nahi... bus tane hi sunne parte, Raghini kapoor ke bete ho or ye bhi nahi pata n all."

"GOOD to know tum apna pehchan banana chahte ho."

"Btw, tumhare papa kya karte hai?"

"Wo neuro Surgeon hai... Dr Tanmay... tumhare hospital mei doctor hai wo.. waha ka neuro department ke head."

"Mera nahi hai wo hospital... Dad ka hai... mujhe toh dad waha Clark ke bhi noukri nahi dene wale."

"Haha... kya tum bhi Abhi..."

"Tumhe pata hai ayan ne ek representative ke hisab se join kia tha Telax? wo bhi interview deke?"

"Kya?"

"Haan... dad ne kaha tha starting se sikhne ko taki har employee ke taraf uski feeling ho and all... so main sayad clark hi ."

Tarika laughed. "Or mujhe lagta tha mere dad strict hai is mamle mei... at lest unhone mujhe apne personal secretary allow karne wale the... but mai toh General surgery mei career karne wali hu."

"Oh..."

"Tum kis mei career karne wale ho?"

"Pata nahi.. sayad Neuro Surgery."

"Abhi!"

"What?" Abhi was surprised at first then understood, she was thinking Abhi's just jocking but he was serious. "Nahi.. sach mei.. I mean..."

A car stopped before them. Dr Shahid was on the driving seat, beside him there was Raghini.

"Want a lift? I'm giving your mom one" Dr Shahid smiled.

"Er.. hmm.. No sir..."

"Abhi come... Shahid requested me to come with him... he said it was his dream to have a ride with me." Said Raghini.

"Then I guess I shouldn't disturb you," Abhi smirked.

Dr Shahid laughed... " Not a problem.. You know, I really had bad a crush on her... come... Dr Tarika you are also welcome."

They finally gave up joined them.

...

...

...

.

**AN:- Thanks every one for your reviews on last chapter and also for 'Yes, I'll love you again'. Someone asked, did I cry while writing... haha.. I know I am a psycho but still I didnt cry while writing.**

**XXX, I can understand your pain dear... I lost my czn when she's 8 due to Leukemia. So that's hard for me too.**

**Everyone... thank you for your wonderful responses.**

**PLZ RVW**

**KK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. They were amazing.**

**some of you were feeling akward knowing Dr Shahid had a crush on Raghini. But she was not his classmate. She was his senior. 8/10 years older than her. She was his inspiration as I had mentioned earlier.**

...

...

..

.

"Ayaaaaaan!" Abhijeet shouted as he entered inside the mansion with his mother.

"Abhi! parosio ko jagana hai kya?" snapped Raghini.

Abhi didn't pay any attention to his mother and shouted again, "AYAN!"

Just then Ayan entered into the hall room through main gate with Mr. Abhinav Kapoor.

"Chilla ku raha hai tu?" Ayan asked.

Their parents settled themselves on couch while Abhi hugged his brother tightly.

"Congratulations BRO... I'm so happy." He let him go, "Now you owe me a new bike." Abhi was excited.

"Toh isliye etna khush hai ap?" Ayan smirked.

"No.. not exactly. but..."

"Abhi! Tunhare bike ko muskil se ek saal hua hai abhi or abhi tumhe new bike chahiye. Last week hi Ayan ne tumhe naya laptop gift kia na?" their father interrupted.

"But dad... He's the new MD... n m his brother, his only brother... kuch toh gift karna chahiye na use?"

"Ayan tum use kuch dhang ke kapre ku nahi gift karte.. aj bhi tumharahi kapre pehenke gaya tha." Mr Kapoor joked.

Abhi scowled.

"Dad... mere salary se cut kar ke pay kar dunga na. Let him have the bika na. I promised him."

"Or bigaro isey." Mr. Kapoor raised his hands in surrender.

"Uff.. jane dijiye na... dono bhai ka apas ka mamla hai.. unhei mitane dijiye." Raghini said.

The servant served them mineral water.

"Tujhe salary milne wala hai? Abhi smirked, "Kamal hai! How much? 1/2 lakhs toh hoga hi na?" Abhi whispered.

"Pange maat le bachu... ek toh I owe you too... yaad rakhna."

Abhi laughed insulting his brother and he complained.

"Maa.. dekho na Abhi ko... "

""Bacho ke tarah larna band karo tum dono." snapped Raghini.

"Acha Maa," Abhi settled himself on opposite couch, "Main apne purana bike sell karke uske paise apke charity mei donate kar dunga.. ap kuch naya program open kar rahi hona."

"Ye acha rahega... acha Abhi Dr. Shahid bol rahei the, they had a very interesting case of Intestinal obstruction last week. Was you there? Did you watch the surgery?"

"No maa... I'm in medicine ward. But Purvi and Tarika were discussing about the case. It was a long standing case of diverticulitis. The stool material lodged there and turned hard and after that somehow come out of the pouch and block the ileocecal junction."

They discuss about the case for sometimes and when they were finished Mr. Kapoor and Ayan was looking at them with out most disgust.

"What!" Raghini demanded.

"No.. nothing." Abhinav said sarcastically.

Abhi laughed knowing the matter.

"Mom... give it a break... har waqt bas surgery, surgery." said Ayan.

"Why would I? Tum or tumhare dad har waqt Business, business."

"My goodness I at least have Ayan to protest you two with me." said Abhinav.

""Yeah, equal equal." said Ayan.

"Then it's tine to make our team strong," smirked Abhi.

"What do you mean?" Ayan was horrified with his brother's idea. He exactly knew what his brother upto.

"I mean... Maa, ab toh Ayan established ho gaya hai toh shadi ku nahi karwa deti ap uska?" Abhi said to his mother.

"No.. mujhe shadi nahi karna abhi... Abhi shut up or I'll kill you." Ayan yelled the last part as he watched his brother doing plans with his mother.

"Abhitak sulah nahi hua tum dono ka? ketna larte ho tum dono. and main Abhi ke sath bilkul sehmat hu... ku Abhinav, apka kya khayal hai?"

"Haan.. mai bhi yahi soch raha tha... tum unhe bola ku nahi leti is weekend?"

"Haan... kal subhahi phone karti hu unhe main."

"Oh.. hello... Meri shadi ki baat kar rahe ho aplog. mujhse toh pucho kuch."

"Sherwani konsi color ka pehenga tu?" Abhi asked abd Ayan punched him."Ouch... tune hi toh kuch puchne ko kaha."

They quarrelled for sometimes.

"Weisey Ayan... tumne sach me hamara team ka Weight kama diya n unka bara diya. Doctor hi mili tumhe payar karne ko?" Abhinav said playfully.

"Jab payar kia tab kaha pata tha ki doctor banne wali hai wo? School love." Abhi teased his brother.

"School mei aisa kuch nahi tha... she was just my friend then"

"Han.. han.. maine kab kaha kuch tha..." Abhi laughed.

"Chup karo besharmo... or Abhi isne toh team ko unequalize kar diya.. ab tumhe hi ise equalize karna hai. Business woman chahiye mujhe as a Bahu, samjhe?" he wasn't serious 'course.

"Haha.. Dad.. mujhe lagta hai hame ye team team game khelna band kar dena chahiye... kuki..." Ayan said.

"Ayan!" Abhi warned his brother.

Ayan smirked and kept quite. No way he's going to let his biggest weapon revealed.

"Is there something which I'm supposed to know?" Mr Kapoor raised his eyebrows.

Abhi looked down. Raghini came in his rescue.

"It's very late. Hame sona chahiye. Aplogo ko office jana hai.. n Abhi ko hospital.. so better we move on." She stood up and others followed her.

"Haan.. I'm hell tired." Abhinav headed toward his bedroom with Rahgini.

"Ayan.. tu dad se kya kehne wala tha? Tu ache se janta hai ki mere or Tarika ke bich kuch nahi hai."

"Abhi nahi hai ho jaiga." Ayan said casually.

"Etna asan nahi hai Ayan. Sab tere jeisa lucky nahi hote." he said roughly.

"Ow... take it easy bro. I'm sorry all right?"

"No.. I'm sorry.. its just.. never mind... good night." he was upset and left the hall room.

"Isey kya ho gaya.?" Ayan shrugged.

...

...

...

Next day at cafeteria of The Hospital. Tasha, Tarika, Purvi and Rajat was on a table discussing about the seminar while Daya and Abhijeet was on another table. Daya was asking question after question to Abhi about the seminar and Abhi was answering reluctantly. At one point he got frustrated.

"Main Ayan ko kehke seminar ki video clip bhejwa dunga tujhe. Ab mera dimag khana band kar."

Daya scowled.

After sometimes, Tarika complained of boredom.

"I'm bored." Tarika complained.

"Ye guitar kis ka hain? Purvi pointed to a guitar at the corner of the cafeteria.

"Tera hai na?" Daya whispered to Abhi.

"Haan... thora marammat karwaya hai... you sit up Daya..." Abhi demanded as he watched Daya standing up knowing what he was upto.

"Hello.. everyone. Ye guitar Abhi ka hai..."

"Daya..." Abhi was angry.

"And wo hume ek gana sunane wala hai... so give him a huge round of applause... Abhi! Abhi! Abhi!"

And soon the crowd joined him. Abhi held his head in between his hands. People hardly knew about his interest in Music.

"Tum gana gatey ho?" asked Tarika from the opposite table.

"No.. I mean.. kuch khas nahi." Abhi said.

"Tu bol na use gane... wo khushi khushi gaiga." Purvi whispered to Tarika and she glared at her.

"C'mon Abhi... one song... mere liye." Daya requested.

Abhi gave up and took the guitar. He sat on the table put his one leg on chair while the other one was on floor.

...

_Going out tonight_

_Changes into something red_

_Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress_

_Everything she never had she's showing off_

...

Abhi sang closing his eyes to catch correct rythm. Everybody looked at him in awe. He was really good in singing.

...

...

.

_Driving too fast_

_Moon is breaking through her hair_

_She's heading for something that she won't forget_

_Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

_..._

He opened his eyes when he was satisewith his rythm and sang the following line with more confidence.

...

..

_We're only getting older, baby_

_And I've been thinking about it lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes?_

_Everything that you've ever dreamed of_

_Disappearing when you wake up_

_But there's nothing to be afraid of_

_Even when the night changes_

_It will never change me and you..._

...

..

He sang while walking around the cafeteria with his guitar. Everybody was amazed when a voice made them stop laughing.

"can I join you?" Dr shahid was standing on the door way exhausted after spending a busy morning, "This is my favourite song too."

"Sure sir... Mom said you're a wonderful singer." Abhi said.

Dr Shahid smiled, "I used to be. Now I am highly suspicious about my abilities."

"You will do good sir." Purvi encouraged him and everybody agreed.

Abhi handed him the guitar.

Dr Shahid took some times before playing the guitar and singing the following part.

...

..

_Chasing it tonight,_

_Doubts are running 'round her head_

_He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette_

_Heart is beating loud, and she doesn't want it to stop_

...

...

Everybody was even in more shock when they heard him singing so good.

...

_Moving too fast_

_Moon is lighting up her skin_

_She's falling, doesn't even know it yet_

_Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

...

He handed the guitar to Abhi and then everybody sang together.

...

_We're only getting older, baby_

_And I've been thinking about it lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes?_

_Everything that you've ever dreamed of_

_Disappearing when you wake up_

_But there's nothing to be afraid of_

_Even when the night changes_

_It will never change, baby_

_It will never change, baby_

_It will never change me and you..._

...

After the song Dr Shahid left giving them his charming smile and everybody turned their attention to Abhi.

"Wow Abhi... you're awesome. You are singing in our Rag Day program... that's it." demanded Tasha who was in charge of the program which was going to be held on their last day of college.

Abhi was amazed by her proposal.

"I would deny if someone else would ask me... but as it's you I will princes." Abhi winked at her. She glared at him.

Abhi spreaded his arms to hug her, "come on yaar.. i don't like to fight with you. The arrogant topper of my school... we are at the end of our student life... at least give me, the back bencher a hug."

Before Tasha could response she was wrapped within his arms. She smiled and hugged him back. Everybody clapped at the ending of their enemysity. :p

They broke apart.

"Kabhi chalna mere ghar... maa Mujhe or Ayan ko hamesha kehti hai... kabhi mu boli behen nahi bana pai hum dono. Wo toh dump hai... propose bhi uski girlfriend ne kia use..." Tasha laughed.

...

...

"Mr. Abhijeet Kapoor." someone yelled from the doorway and everybody looked at that way. There was girl around of their age standing there with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you dump me? After all those thing you had done to me. I never ever in my life thought you would do this to me." She moved near Abhi and heat him on his chest like a kid. Abhi was giving bore expressions.

"Excuse me.. miss.. aap" Daya tried to interrupted.

"Koi bich mei nahi bolega... aj mai is haiwan ka khata kholke rakhungi tum logo ke samne..."

"Shut up." Abhi said irritatingly. "Try something new next time, all right."

"what do you mean?" she was normal all on a sudden.

Everybody body was having their entertainment when Abhi said something totally unexpected.

"Mai tumhare bache ko apna nam kabhi nahi dene wala." Abhi declared, "He's not my son."

The girl was in hell shock.

...

...

...

.

**AN: I hope u liked the chapter. Waiting for your reviews.**

**KK.**


	9. Chapter 9

...

.

_**House**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

"What?" the girl responded after composing herself.

"Yeah... He's not my son."

"Yes. He is. And You Have To Except Him. Except US."

"Bhar me jao..."

They kept quarrelling.

"I can't believe it. Abhijeet aisa larka hai!" Tarika whispered to Tasha and Purvi.

"Arey nahi..." Tasha was about to clear their confusion but interrupted.

"Tu kab se Abhi ka side lene lagi?" Purvi demanded.

"Of course thore der pehle se. They are friends now." Tarika explained.

"Ye larki hamare sath school mei thi yaar." Tasha said.

"So school affair?" asked Purvi.

"Nahi.. wo hamari senior thi."

"Kya senior ke sath affair!" Tarika exclaimed.

"Bolne toh do." Tasha demanded.

"Lekin..." Purvi interrupted again.

"Shut up." Tasha demanded and at the sane time they heard the girl shouted the same, "SHUT UP!"

"Why shut up now? Who started it? I'll not except that bloody..." Abhi snapped.

"Abhi stop it or I'll kill you. You Besharam. Ye koi tarika hua apne hone wali bhabi se baat karne ka?"

"Or ye koi tarika hua apne hone wale cute, sweet, handsome devar se baat karne ka?"

"Cute n sweet or tu! Never! haaaan... handsome hai thora bohot but..."

Abhi didn't let her complete the senteeand hugged her,"Oh chashmish, I missed you so much... how are you."

"How are you! ek baar bhi khabar liya tune last one month mei!" she jerked him away.

"I was just busy yaar."

..

Till now all three girls were trying to figure out what's going on. How suddenly the environment had changed!

"Devar! Bhabi!" Tarika and purvi exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes." Tasha bellowed, "Kab se yahi kehna chah rahi thi ki ye Abhi ki bhai ki girlfriend thi... i mean friend thi school mei. She proposed Abhi's brother at the last day of their school."

"Really!" Purvi asked.

"Really." Abhi answered her. He moved near the girls along with his bhabi, "Guys, meet Niyati Sharma... meri hone wali bhabi... and Niyati, its Daya, Tarika, Purvi, Tasha.

Hi" they greeted each other.

"I'm sorry for the whole drama," Niyati apologized. "I was just planning to teach Abhi a good lesson.. but seemed like he taught me one."

All laughed.

"Okay listen Abhi... I need your help. Ayan mujhse bohot gussa hai... mai mamma papa ko bina batayehi chali ai Mumbai... and now everything got complicated... please, please help me."

"What! Tum bina batahehi chali ai! but ku! Uncle Auntt aj sham ko hi ane wale hai..."

"Mujhe kya pata tha! Abhi pata chala thore der pehle.. jab Ayan ko phone kia... wo toh mano baras hi para mujh pe."

"What can I do now?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you." She held his hand and dragged him out of the canteen but he stopped her.

"No I can't .. aj mera evening duty hai... "

"Uncle ke ward mei hai na tu? main unse bol deti hu na... Daya will manage for two hours."

"Niyati shut up." Abhi whishpered.

"Ku kya hua?"

Just then Dr. Kapoor entered into the canteen, "Yaha etna shor ku ho raha hai?" He asked roughly.

Daya immediately left to a corner. The girls stood there silently.

"Oh uncle... acha hua aap a gain.. mai apsehi milne ane wali thi," Niyati sated and moved near Dr Kapoor, "Kya mai Abhi ko do ghantey ke liye apne sath le jau? sirf do ghante? Daya sambhal lega tab tak.. please!"

Everybody was shocked! Dr kapoor! Niyati's uncle! But she's Sharma! That's meant he's Abhi's...! Oh God! They shared the same sur name. How came they never noticed that!

Abhi was throwing angry glances towards Niyati.

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that, I guess." said Niyati.

"Yes." stated Dr Kapoor. He then turned toward Abhi, "Only two hours... only if somebody agrees to take your place."

"I'll sir." Daya came forward.

"Yes.. of course you will. You always back him up afterall." Dr kapoor teased him.

Abhi snorted.

"I will meet you in Kapoor's mansion then... take care." He smiled at Niyati and left.

"I'm not going to help you by any means." Abhi declared and left the canteen before anyone could ask him any question.

"Arey Abhi.. listen... mujhe kaha pata tha..." Niyati followed him.

...

...

"How much we still need to learn about Abhijeet! He is full of mysteries." Tarika exclaimed.

"Yeah true.. Tasha tujhe pata tha kya ye?" Purvi asked.

"Nahi... mujhe toh ye bhi nahi pata tha ki Abhijeet, Abhinav Kapoor ka beta hai... school mei bhi maine jayada dhayan nahi diya tha uspe."

"Tu use etna napasand ku karti thi yea phir hai?" Purvi asked.

"You should see him in school. Koi pagal hi hoga jo use or uske gang ko pasabd karta hoga. He's so stupid. Hamesha bus masti majak.. logo ko prank karna yahisab. Mai sara saal parke top karti thi or wo bina attention ke hi top 10 mei huya karta tha... "

"Oh... he's talented then."

"He's moron."

"Oh c'mon... all India medical enterance me wo tujhse upar tha... infact Daya or mujhse bhi upar tha." Tarika said.

"Haan... main kafi shock reh gai thi ye dekh kar... tujhe pata hai admission test ke din ham sab tension se mare ja rahe the or wo college gate pe beith ke apne bhai ke sath joke mar raha tha or larkio pe comment pass kar raha tha... he's a nightmare for me. uff."

"Hey.. we are late... better we move fast." Purvi reminded them.

Oh yeah. Let's go." Tarika said.

...

...

...

Tarika and Tasha were sitting on the back seat of a car. They were going home after there evening shift.

"Thanks for the lift Tasha." said Tarika.

"Thanks!"

Tarika smiled.

"Tarika tujhse ek baat puchu?"

"Abhijeet ke bare mei na ho toh beshak puch."

"Usse hi related hai."

"Phir chup rahe tu." snapped Tarika.

"Tarika... yaar please..."

"Main Use pasand nahi karti Tasha... tu samajhti ku nahi?"

"Mai manti hu tu nahi karti use pasand. But wo toh karta hai na. Tu hamesha puchti hai na ki mai toh Abhijeet ko pasabd nahi karti phir ku uski side leti hu? Isliye kuki maine use dekha hai tere payar mei badal te huye. The Abhi I used to know in school is just opposite to this Abhi. He was so arrogant and proud. Larkio se wo kabhi thik se baat bhi nahi karta tha.. etna rude tha wo. And jab wo yaha aya toh ketne affairs huye karte the uske... but when he fell for you.. he just..."

"Tu yesab batey mujhe ku bol rahi hai?"

"Bus samjha rahi hu. Tera usse ke sath relationship ka koi chance nahi hai na?"

"Not a single percent."

"Then just tell him. Tell him the truth. It will hurt him... but at least he will move on."

"You know what Tasha.. mai bhi yahi soch rahi thi. Thanks for the advice though."

"Phirse Thanks?"

Tarika smiled shyly.

...

...

...

"Abhi please! I'm sorry na."

"No Niyati... "

"Bas Ayan ko ekbaar phone karke yaha bola toh sahi. please."

"Bhabi please..."

"Bhabi bhi bolta hai or na bhi?"

"Okay... but mai apko maaf nahi karne wala canteen wala incidence ko lekar."

"Maat kar.. or ye bhabi maat bolaya kar.. Niyati hi thik hai."

"BHABI" Abhi teased her abd dialed Ayan's number.

'Hello Ayan... yaar tu free hai? oh actually mai yaha sunshine restaurant mei aya tha dosto ke sath.. tere promotion ke khushi mei treat dene unhe but... main bhul gaya tha ki dad ne mera credit card, debit card sab band karwa diya hai... ab... nahi bhai sach! chaho toh bank mei phone karlo... NHi nahi kisi or ko maat bhej, tuhi aa... ku? Er... bas a na... thori problem ho gai hai... oh.. okay. Thanks bro." he cut the call.

"A raha hai." he informed Niyati. "Main jau?"

"Arey nahi.. use ane toh do... kahi mera khun wun kar diya tunhate bhai ne toh?"

Abhijeet laughed. They sat down at a corner table.

"Toh isbaar kis baat pe jhagra?" Abhi asked.

"Kuch nahi... bohot din pehle huya tha.. maine shadi ke liye pressure dala toh bharak gai apke bhaijaan mujh pe. kehne lage wo nahi keh sakte apne mata pita se Apnihi Shadi Ki baat... maine kaha ki mai baat karti hu.. phir bhi bharak gai.. kehne lage wo abhitak settle nahi huye hai.. unke dad ko unhe retirement mei bhejna hai.. family ke bojh apne sar lena hai wagera wagera... mujhe bhi gussa a gaya... I mean mai konsa uske career mei aag lagane wali thi or uske dad ko ghar se nikal ne wali thi..."

Niyati kept blabbing and Abhi was smiling at her. He's always the listener of their love story, and he didn't mind to listen them. Infact he loved to listen their childish talks.

"Bohot lucky ho tum dono. So, hows it feel? its been 8 years now..."

"Well.. its feel good 'course... hey, Abhi.. you know what main apne next do yaar ki PG training Mumbai mei karne wali hu. It was tough but i managed. Dr salunke gai the Delhi last month. Unhone hamara kuch classes liya and he was so impressed of me... unhone khud headquarter ko request kia mere liye."

"Oh that's great. Congratulations yaar."

"Thanks."

20 minutes later Ayan joined them. He was happy to see Niyati there and shocked too. But he only showed her his anger.

"Tum yaha? Abhi! Tune jhut bola mujhse?"

"Bhai..."

"Stop. Tum bahar ao.. mujhe yaha koi scene creat nahi karna." saying this Ayan left followed by Abhi and Niyati. When they all gathered outside the restaurant Ayan spoke again,

"Are you out of your mind? Aise koi bina bataye Mumbai ata hai? Uncle aunty, mom dad sab paresan ho rahe the. kisi ka khayal hai tumhe? mera khyal hai tumhe?"

"Tumahara khayal hai Tabhi toh aai na! Three weeks se baat nahi kia tumne mujhse this se... n last week toh ek bhi call nahi... I mean... at least ek toh msg karte.."

"Main busy tha."

"Busy! yahi bol dete ki busy hu..." Niyati's eyes were full of tears. It's rare, seeing Niyati crying.

"Don't cry Nity... please.. you know I can't handle your tears."

Abhi excused himself from them and moved near Ayan's car. He knew they were going to do patch up soon. He liked them very much. They were a perfect couple. They knew each other more than themselves. He kept looking at them as they hugged each other ending their quarrel.

.

.

Some after 30 minutes Ayan and Niyati drove Abhi to the hospital. Abhi got down and after thanking them moved in.

Ayan! Abhi pura rasta chup keisey tha? or ye etna badal keisey gaya... " asked Niyati.

"He likes a girl n...'

"Oh hold on.. I am certainly not interest in Abhi's girl list. They are thousands."

"No re.. he's in love."

"Love! Abhi! You' re kidding right?"

"No... he loves a girl, Tarika."

"Oh... I met one Tarika today.."

"Yeah that's one if you have met her in hospital."

"She's good. They will make a really good couple."

"Well.. they have got issues."

"Like?"

"I don't know... "

"okay we will find out together. Mere rehte huye keisey koi larki Abhi ko na keh sakti hai."

"Drama queen." Ayan murmured.

...

...

...

**AN: quick update? so do review quickly too. 'mon hurry up. I'm waiting.**

**Thanks for the reviews on previous chapter. **

**Thanks guest for choosing your name ;) thats nice :)**

**KK. **


	10. Chapter 10

**-House-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Sorry yaar. I am really sorry. Wo mom ne strictly kaha hai ki jab aunty uncle ai toh mai ghar par hi rahu." Tasha apologised.

"Ku.?" Tarika pouted.

"Pata nahi... mom keh rahi thi wo mere sakal bhul gain." Tasha laughed.

They were walking along the hospital's corridor.

"But you promised Tasha."

"I said I am sorry. Kaal chalte hai na."

"Kaal mera evening shift hai."

"Oh.. then do char din bad jate hai na."

"Nahi mujhe aj hi jana hai. Mai akelehi chali jaungi."

"Sorry."

"It's okay yaar." Tarika smiled.

"Kaha jane ki batey ho rahi hai?" Abhijeet joined them.

"Wo mujhe shopping jana tha, Tasha ne betray kar diya." said Tarika.

"Shopping! Abhi ja rahi ho?" Abhijeet asked.

Tarika nodded.

"Hm... mai bhi ja raha tha... tum.. I mean agar tumhe koi problem na ho toh, You can join me."

"Wo actually..." Tarika started but Tasha interrupted her.

"Haan Tarika tu Abhijeet ke sath hi chali jana."

Tarika threw a confused look to her best friend, while tasha was indicating her something meaningfully.

"Ok..."

"Great! Tum bus do minute ruko mai abhi aya." Abhijeet left.

"Tune ku mujhe uske sath jane ko kaha? Kaal toh khud hi mujhe usse dur rehne ko bol rahi thi." Tarika asked angrily.

"Taki tu aj usse sidhe sidhe bol sake ki jo wo chahta haai wo kabhi nahi ho sakta."

"What? Main... par Tasha, tu ku nahi bol deti use. Wo ketna hurt hoga yaar."

"Tujhe ku pari hai uski etni?" Tasha narrowed her eyes.

"Tu achi tarike se janti hai ki koi hurt ho mujhe ye bilkul pasand nahi hai."

"Acha! Koi or baat nahi hai na?"

"Tashaaa!"

"Alright. But tu aj Abhijeet ko bataye bina ghar wapas nahi jana. Samjhi?"

"Kya batana hai mujhe?" Abhijeet joined them again.

"Wo Tarika tujhe bata degi... " said Tasha, "Chal bye." Tasha left.

"Kya bataogi mujhe?" Abhijeet was curious.

"Hmm.. bad mei bataungi. Chaley?" said Tarika.

"Haan chalo." They walked toward the exit.

"Weisey tum gai kaha the?"

"Wo Daya ko bolne gaya tha mere ek patient ka khayal rakhne ko. He's critical."

"Tum duty bunk kar kare ho?"

"Arey nahi... sach... aj mai free hu morning shift ke bad se."

Tarika smiled.

Abhi was hell excited. Finally he's going to spend sometimes alone with her. May be he would try to make her realise how much he liked her. He grinned.

"Main Taxi bolata hu." he proposed.

"Nahi papa ne apni gari bheja hai." said Tarika showing him a black car.

"Ye tumhari dad ki car hai?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan... ku?" Tarika was confused.

"Wo nahi... bus... wo maine ye car bohot bar dekha hai Care India ke bahar. Mujhe or Ayan ko bohot pasand hai ye car."

"Oh... tum CIH jate ho?"

"Haan... kabhi kabhi... tumhare dad se kabhi mila nahi. Next time jarur jaunga unke department."

"Ku?" Tarika asked.

"Arey... bataya tha na maine tumhe ki mujhe Neuro Surgery mei career karna hai. Toh tumhare dad se thore tips le lunga." Abhi smiled and Tarika too.

"Acha thik hai tab." She was about to sit in backseat of the car, Abhijeet stopped her.

"If you don't mind can i Drive? Please. Driver ko bhej do."

"Wo.. shab ne bola hai ki Tarika madam ko lekar hi ghar jau.' Driver interrupted.

"Abhii..." Tarika started.

"Acha thik hai, koi baat nahi." He turned to the driver, "Tu piche beith ja kuch der ke liye apne madam pe nigrani karne ke liye."

"Paar.. shab ne..."

"Abbey teri..."

"Koi baat nahi Niraj... tum piche beith jao. ise chalane do. License hai na tumhare pass?"

"Haan... hai na... mujhe 15 ki agae se gari chalana ata hai." Abhi said proudly and sat on the driver seat. Tarika sat beside her and the driver sattled himself on backseat.

"Tumhare dad ne tumhe gari chalane diya etni se umar mei?"

"Dad! Wo mujhe jaan se hi maar dal te. Ayan ne shikhaya tha." Abhijeet started the car.

"Kafi bigar ke rakha hai tumhare bhai ne tumhe."

Abhijeet smiled and drove off to the mall.

...

...

Tarika was done with her shopping. She bought some cloths for her and two shoes.

"Mera toh ho gaya. Tumhe kuch nahi kharidna? Maine kaha tha tumhe ki tum apna shopping kar lo. par nahi.. tum toh..." Tarika complained.

"Mujhe bus kuch kapre kharidney hai... Er... tum help kar dogi thora... please?"

Tarika was taken aback, "Main?"

"Only if you don't mind. I can manage."

"No it's okay... come." Tarika walked towards the male section followed by a grinning Abhijeet behind.

"Thanks."

Tarika smiled, "Koi baat nahi. Formal kapre yeah t-shirts?"

"Formal. You know plain shirts and some coats wagera."

Tarika smirked.

"Wo actually mere pass koi formal kapre nahi hai.."

"Wo complete Ayan ka tha na? Mujhe pata tha... acha choro ye dekho... ye color acaha hai na?" she showed him a shirt.

Abhi bought a lots of cloths and shoes for himself.

"Tum etne sare kapro ka karoge kya? Tum toh jayada kapre pehente bhi nahi ho."

"Wo... bus... Maa bhi yahi kehti hai... last time ke half of the cloths maine pehenehi nahi kabhi..."

Kya? or phirse etna kharid liya?"

"Wo... wo sare toh donate ho jainge na... "

"Oh..."

They headed toward the counter. At first Tarika paid the bill. Then it was Abhi's turn.

"Sorry sir your account is freezed." the salesman informed.

"What?" Abhi was shocked, but then he remembered something, "Oh God! DAD!" He crushed his dad. "Listen... aap ye sare cloths alag rakhiye main abhi manage karta hu payment." he said to the salesman.

"Okay sir."

"Kya hua?" Tarika asked.

"Dad ne mera sare accounts freez karwa diya hai. I totally forgot this." He answer while dialing his father's number.

"Dad!" Abhi complained as soon as the call connected.

"Sir its me Manoj, Abhinav sir ka PA."

"Dad ko phone do."

"Sir meeting mei busy hai."

"Unhe kaho mera phone hai."

"Sorry sir... par sir ne mana kia hai unhe disturb karne ko."

Acha thik hai Ayan ko phone do. use toh de hi sakte ho na."

"Ayan sir bhi meeting mei hai."

"Had hai yaar... Ayan ko phone do... orna tumhe noukri se nikalwa dunga... samjhe?"

Sorry sir... but"

"Manoj..." someone called him on background. Abhijeet recognized the voice as Ayan's.

"Ayan hai na... use phone do.

"Manoj... Dad ne tumhe andar bolaya hai." said Ayan.

"Sir... Abhijeet sir apse baat karna chahte hai." Manoj handed the phone to Ayan and left.

"Hello, Abhi... main tujhse bad mei baat karu? thora busy hu yaar iswaqt."

"Bhai... please sun na. I am in trouble." Abhi said.

"Kya hua?" asked Ayan.

Abhi explained him the situation.

"Ye dad bhi na." Ayan murmured, "Acha.. thik hai... tu wait kar main Manoj ko bhejta hu waha mere credit card deke. Pass mei hi hai, bus 20 minutes lagenge."

"Thanks Bhai." Abhi grinned.

"Thanks! Acha chal bye."

"Bye." Abhi cut the call, "Ufff..."

"Tumhare dad ne tumhara accounts close ku karwaya?" Tarika asked.

"Dad ko lagta hai main fizul kharcha karta hu isliye." Abhi shrugged .

Main pay kar deti... but mere accounts mei etne paise nahi hai filal ki tumhare liye pay kar saku." Tarika smiled.

"Arey nahi... bus 20 minutes... tum chali jao... tumhe late hota hoga."

"Nahi its oaky... Er... Abhijeet, mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha."

"Haan... kaho na." Abhi was excited.

"I know it will hurt you... but..."

"Hurt me? what?" Abhi was scared.

"Abhijeet... I know you like me since our 3 rd year... but I don't have any feelings for you."

Abhijeet sighed out of relief, "Tum bhi na... dara hi diya tha tumne mujhe... mujhe pata hai.. but tum mujhe ek chance toh do... I know i was a flirt and all... but I have changed... I.. I truly like you... actually more than that."

"Tum samajh nahi rahe ho Abhijeet..."

"Samajhne ke liye time dena chahiye na... tum..."

"Abhijeet I am engaged." Tarika yelled.

"What? But when? with whom?" Abhi was hell shocked.

"Senior hai mujhse... Mihir Khanna... Cardio surgery mei post graduation kar raha hai."

"Wo Mihir Khanna jo hamara senior tha?"

"Haan..."

Abhijeet was silent .

"Maine bataya nahi kisi ko... Bus Tasha or Purvi hi jante hai... Main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahti thi par... Sorry! "

"Love marriage?" Abhi whispered.

"Papa ka dost ka beta hai... uncle and papa ne thik kia hai. Mihir bohot acha larka hai... apne career ko lekar bohot serious bhi hai... I am really lucky."

"Hmm..."

"Abhijeet... lets just forget all these okay. We will be friends always."

"We were never friends Tarika." Abhijeet said coldly, "Tumhe toh lagta hai.. ki.. I just have a crush on you which will disappear with time. No..."

"Abhijeet... I can't do anything... please apni life barbad maat karo. Focus on your career. Tumhe mujhse kai jayada achi larki mil jaigi... Abhijeet... Abhiiii!" Tarika shouted his name as he left the place with broken heart.

Tarika was standing there with a hurt expression when someone called her.

"Ma'm... wo Abhijeet sir ko kya hua? wo aisey ku chale gai? main toh 5 minute pehlehi a gaya... naraj ho gai phir bhi." said Manoj.

"Aap?" Tarika asked.

"Main Manoj... Ayan sir ne bheja hai mujhe.. aap dost hai Abhiheet sir ki?"

"Haaan... wo Abhijeet kuch kapre kharide the... ap payment kar dijiyega?"

"Sure ma'm"

"Thanks".

Manoj paid the bill.

"Kya karu? Main jake de au use kya ye kapre? Nahi... use thora der akela chor dena chahiye..." Tarika thought.

"Mr Manoj, kya aap ye shopping bags Kapoor mansion de ainge... I am sorry, I am asking you this..."

"Its okay ma'm... weisey bhi mujhe jana hi hai waha."

"Thanks."

...

...

...

After two hours Abhijeet entered into Kapoor mansion. He found his parents and Aayn sitting in hall room. He avoided their gazes and keep walking towards the stairs.

"Abhi!" his mother called him. He stopped. "HAME tumse baat karni hai. Come here."

Abhijeet moved near them and stood beside a couch facing three of them.

"Ji maa."

"Kya hua? Upset ho?" asked Ayan.

"Nahi...bus hectic day tha."

"Dekho Abhi... mai tumhara account open karwa dunga but next month. Tumhe sikhna chahiye ki fizul ka kharacha..." his father was blabbing.

"Dad! I am tired... hum bad mei baat kar sakte hai?" Abhi said politely.

"Abhi .. " Ayan stood up.

"I am fine bhai..."

"Acha thik hai tum apne room mei jao..." said Raghini

Abhi left without any words.

Ayan was about to follow him, Abhinav stopped him,Rehne do Ayan. Wo bohot hurt lag raha tha. kuch hua hoga sayada. Give him sometimes."

Ayan nodded.

...

.

Abhi entered into his room and found numerous shopping bags lying on his bed.

"Ye!" he asked himself.

Birju kaka entered with a glass of water, "Wo manoj shab ai the ye sab leke... Raghini madam ne apke kamre mei rakhwaneko kaha tha."

Abhijeet nodded and drank the water. Birju kaka left. Abhi placed the shopping bags on floor and jumped into the bed.

...

...

Three days passed. Abhi didn't go to hospital, neither did he peak up anyone's calls. Daya phoned him on landline.

"Abhi kaha hai yaar tu? Tera duty bhi mujhe karna par raha hai... insaan hu yaar."

"Wo bus... tabiyat thik nahi hai... tune ku taklif ki.."

"Abhi! agar hamne time pe apna internship kharam nahi kia toh PG ke liye is sal apply nahi kar painge... isliye main tera duty complete kar raha hu."

"Thanks yaar. Paar tujhe pata hai na... mera koi bharosa nahi.. PG karu ya na karu... tu ku apna parai hampared kar raha hai."

"Pike ke soya tha kaal raat? ek jhapar lagaunga na akal thikane a jaiga.. kal se agar hospital nahi aya na toh ghar se uthake le aunga, samjha"

"Aunga kaal se yaar." Abhi chuckled.

"Good. Chal bye. Kal mil phir tera khabar leta hu mai."

"Bye."

Abhi cut the call.

"Ho gaya baat apne pranpriya dost se?" Ayan joined him.

"Ayan! main pehlehi bata deta hu mujhe Tarika ke bare mei koi baat nahi karni..."

"Mai uske bare mei baat nahi karne wala tha... Just forget her alright. Main toh keh raha tha acha hua aj tu ghar par hai."

"Ku?"

"Aj meri or Niyati ki shadi ki date fix hone wali hai."

"Really! That's great!"

Ayan smiled, "Tu jara ache tarah ready rehna... holiya dekh apna aine mei... devdas lag raha hai... mujhe office ke liye late ho raha hai... bye."

"Bye"

...

...

..

**KK: hmmm... toh ye hai Tarika ka secret!**

**Age kya hone wala hai!**

**Shadi!**

**Shadi hai toh twist toh hogi hi;)**

**keep waiting and make me writing with your awesome reviews ^=^**

_**KamiKaze Black**_**.**

p


	11. Chapter 11

**-House-**

Niyati's family arrived at afternoon and the date of the marriage got fixed. It's after Abhijeet's internship. Niyati wanted to talk to Abhijeet but Ayan stopped her. He said he's better to except that by himself, which Niyati strongly objected but gave up after sometimes as Abhijeet was also deliberately avoiding the topic.

Abhiheet started going to hospital. He avoided going canteen so that he didn't have to face Tarika and was completely dissolved himself in his duty. Daya tried to cheer him up but that was of no use.

Tarika noticed that and felt bad for him.

"Don't be stupid," scolded Tasha, "Of course you have done the right thing. Agar use bad mei pata chalta toh jayada dukh hota na.'

"Yeah.. Tasha thik keh rahi hai." Purvi supported her.

"But at least mujhe usse baat toh karna chahiye na." Tarika insisted.

"Hmm.. yeah.. I think so," said Tasha and grinned "Here's he come." she indicated towards the entry.

"Wo yaha! pure do week bad aya hai wo canteen." said Purvi.

"Abhi!" Tasha called him and he came to join them.

"hi," said Abhijeet.

"Hi..."

Abhijeet avoided eye contact with Tarika.

"How are you?" asked Tasha.

"Good. You three?"

"Good."

"I was looking for you guys... where's Rajat, Dushyant and Kavin?"

"I am here." Rajat said from behind and joined then.

"Great! Dushyant and Kavin?"

"Wo! pata nahi... wo ya.. koi meeting hai sayad aj unka." said Rajat.

"Oaky, I will tell them later. Now listen, Next month Ayan and Niyati ki Shadi hai. And tum sab logo ko ana hai... "

"Really? That's great."

"Yah.. ketna maja aiga na... next month yani ki two weeks bad... next week toh Rag day ki programmes mei chala jaiga... hey Abhi.. tujhe atleast ek song toh gana hi hai program mei." insisted Tasha.

"Okay princess... jeisa ap kahe. Shadi Hamare farm house mei hai... it will be fun."

"Par PG ke exams hai..." Tarika started.

"Oh ho Tarika... hamesha parai!" said Purvi.

"Koi bat nahi sare program na sahi shadi ke din toh ahi sakti ho na. Ayan and Niyati dono chahte hai ki tum sab ao."

"We will come Abhi... you don't worry." said Rajat.

"Okay.. i should leave now. bye." Abhijeet left.

"Ek minute." Tarika excused herself and followed Abhijeet.

.

"Abhijeet!" she called her.

He stopped.

"Tarika.. kya hua?" Abhijeet asked casually.

"Abhijeet... look.. I... am sorry. Main..."

"Tarika! Tum abhi bhi wahi atki hui ho? Arey chill. Haan.. mujhe bura laga tha but I am fine now."

"Sure?"

"100%. I mean Main hu hi kya... bus dad ke paise pe aish karta hu... Ayan ke sibah mera ekdin bhi nahi jata thik se. Na parai na koi future. You will be okay with him.. kya nam hai uska..Er.."

"Nahi Abhijeet... tum aisa ku bol rahe ho? Papa ne pasand kia hai use.. han wo acha hai.. par iska matlab ye nahi ki tum ache nahi ho."

"Haan.. par etna acha nahi ki tum use chorke mujhe chuno."

"We are engaged Abhijeet! or Main Papa ke khilaf keisey jau."

"Hann.. wahi toh... etna acha rista hai... mai hu hi kon.. na parai na career. bus dad ke paisey pe aish... hai an."

"Abhijeet aisa nahi hai."

"Leave it Tarika. bat khich ku rahi ho?"

"Ok nahi khichti... but tum please upset mat ho."

Abhijeet paused for a moment.

"Tarika... agar main tumse wada karu ki mai tumhe thik weisa ban ke dekhainga jeisa tumhe apna life partner chahiye... serious, sincere, successful toh kya tum mera yakin karogi? I mean... mujhe kuch sal do I promise.. ".

"Abhijeet..."

"Silly me. I know nahi dogi. Acha choro. Chill. Be happy. Mai chalta hu. Bye." he left.

"Abhiheet..." Tarika sighed.

.

The next week passed very quickly and so the following one. Their Rag day program was hit. Abhijeet and Tasha sang "Rabta" together. With lots of cry and sobs they finally left the campus for a new future but not before attending Ayan and Niyati's marriage ceremony.

The whole week went very quickly too with their fun and masti. Even Kavin and Dushyant showed up. Kavin finally gave up on Purvi and found a new girl. Dushyant was suddenly very happy.

Daya and Tarika were very tensed about their PG enterance exams and so did Tasha, purvi and Rajat.

After the reception when everybody was talking about their future Abhijeet cleared his voice to say something. He was nervous. Tarika had something to tell him too. So she moved near him.

"Abhijeet"

"Yes!"

"Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai... pata nahi... I mean.."

"Mujhe bhi tum sab se kuch kehna hai.."

"Kya?" Tarika was amused.

"Idhar ao." he take her to the hall room where others were present too.

"Dad.. mom.. Ayan... bhabi and baki sab bhi.. mujhe aplogo ko ek news dena hai... mai bohot dino se kehna chata tha.. but shadi ke functions mei bol nahi paya."

"Abhi.. jayada ghuamo mat baat ko or bolo..." said Niyati.

"I am selected for FRCS by Royal college. I have to take examination there first though to be confirmed but I am sure i will be selected. They have approved my application. I am moving the after tomorrow."

Everybody was silent. Tarika looked at him without any expressions.

"Abhi... tum yaha bhi toh degree kar sakte ho." said Abhinav.

"Abhinav... use discourage mat karo... jao beta... I am happy ki finally tum apne career ko leke serious ho rahe ho." said Raghini.

Abhijeet smiled. Everybody congratulated him.

"Isiliye saradin book mei dube huye rehte the janab." said Daya, "Glad that Tarika rejected you." he joked.

Everybody smiled but Tarika.

"Daya!" said Tasha.

"majak kar raha tha yaar."

.

.

"Congratulations." said Tarika.

"Thanks."

"Toh prove kar hi diya na tumne ki tum ketna better ho."

"Sirf tumhe proof karna tha.. kar diya."

"Maine kabhi kaha toh nahi ki tum better nahi ho."

"Khair... mujhe jana hi tha... weisey bhi tumhe dekh nahi paunga kisi or ka hote huye." he smirked.

Tarika smiled ruefully, "Mere liye family se bhi dur ja rahe ho?"

"Not really. Tradition hai... Ayan bhi toh tha abroad kuch sal."

"Hmm."

"Jab wapas au toh plese apne bacho se mujhe mama mat kehelwana." Abhijeet flirted.

"Wapas aoge iska matlab?"

"Tumhe dekhe bina marna nahi hai." Abhiheet flirted again.

"Ab toh flirt band karo."

"Tarika..." he whispered.

"Hmm..."

"Tum... nahi rehne do."

"Bolo..."

"Nahi... tum sun nahi paogi."

"Abhijeet! Bolo."

"I love you."

Tarika was shocked.

Abhijeet smiled and left.

Tarika stood their for sometimes and left too.

.

Abhijeet left for London.

.

**KK" Review plz:)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning", echoed in the corridor as a man was walking along, wearing a white coat. A constant smile was playing on his lips. Everytime someone said good morning his head tilted down a little in approval. He smirked inwardly eyeng some juniors mooning over him as he passed them a smile. He made his way towards his cabin and at the same time his phone rang. He opened the white coat and hung that on the back rest of his easy chair revealing his blue shirt and neavy blue tie.

"Hello, Dr Kapoor's speaking." he answered his landline

"Hello Doctor Kapoor." said a woman from opposite side.

"Maa! Ap bhi na." he blushed.

"Acha! Toh yaad hai ki mai maa hu tumhari."

"Maa, I am busy... apko kuch kam ki bat karna hai toh batao."

"Ab bina kam ki tujhe phone bhi nahi kar sakti?"

"Sakti ho par tab nahi na jab mai busy hu."

"Kya kar raha hai?"

"Mai abhi round mei jane wala hu."

"Acha, thik hai toh sidhe mudde pe ati hu.."

"please.."

"Ghar a raha hai?"

"Maa..."

"5 sal ho gai Abhi..."

"3 mahine pehlehi toh mila mai aplogo se paris mei..."

""Haan... par ghar a jana na.."

"Okay maa.. mai dekhta hu."

"Tere papa ke tabiyat bhi thik nahi hai.."

"Kya hua dad ko? Jaroor apne BP ke meds wo thik se nahi lete. Bhabi kya karti hai! or ap?"

"Matlab dosh ham dono ka?"

"Ap dono doctor ho na.."

"Niyati toh Ashu ko lekar busy rehti hai... or wo preganant hai..."

"What? Kisi ne mujhe batahi nahi..MAA!"

"Tujhe time hai! abhi two months huye..."

"Ye galat hai maa... aplogo ne mujhe bataya nahi.. Bhabi.. or Ayan ka toh mai...hmpf"

"Abhi Ashu bohot jid kar raha hai... uske birthday pe a jao na..."

"Maa... ap aisey bologe toh mujhe acha nahi lagega... Ap log AShu ke Birthday ke liye yaha a jao na.. London... "

"Nahi... isbar Mumbai mei hi celeb karna hai."

A nurse entered, "Doctor Kapoor... Doctor Gilbert is waiting for you."

"Yeah, coming." said Abhijeet to the nurse.

The nurse left.

"Maa, will talk to you later. Take care."

He cut the call. He was about to move out when his eyes fell on the open drawer of his desk. A pic from his college day. All grinning, possibly laughing on a silly joke. His eyes fell on a particular girl. His smile turned upside down. He closed the drawer and moved out.

.

.

At evening when he returned back to his apartment and checked his email he found a very familiar name.

"Daya!" He was surprised. He had cut all the contacts from his college friends, not wanting to get haunt by his feelings. He had changed all his contact ids. He read his email.

**TO**: _Abhijeet Kapoor._

**Subject**: Hello stranger

**From**:_ Daya Khurana_

...

Hi,

It's me Daya. Remember me from your med school? Yeah, i am the very same one. How are you good doctor? I hope your practice is going well. I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore and honestly i don't know why. What have i ever done to you? Anyways, I am getting married next month and I am inviting you. If you have ever considered me as your friend you will come. Everyone's fine here. Reply me if you have time.

**Daya Khurana,**

**Assistant head of medicine department, Care India Hospital.**

.

.

Daya's getting married? With whom? He wondered. He clicked the reply button and then shut down his computer. He didn't want to go back in time. It was hard, very hard. And yet he wanted to talk to them very badly. His working at CIH? Ayan or Raghini had never told him. May be he never gave them chance to tell.

.

.

.

The home is beautifully decorated. A lots of guests were present. A lady was running behind a 4 years old boy.

"Ashu... bat suno.. chalo cake cut karte hai."

"Nahi.. pehle chachu... orna no cake cutting."

"Apke chachu nahi ane wale.."wo ainge... orna no cake cutting."

Ayan came and took his son in his arms... "Champ apke chachu jab ainge toh hum next cake cut karenge.. ab ek cake cut karlete hai na."

Ashu nodded in no.

"I want Chachu..."

"And your Chachu is here my boy..." came a voice from entrance. All head turned to that person.

"Abhi!" Raghini screamed in joy and walked towards him. Taking his younger son in tight hug she said, "You are here. I can't believe."

"Yes mom.. i am here." he aaid separating himself from his mother.

The "hug Abhi session" continued for sometimes.

"Ab cake cut kare?" asked Ayan.

"Haan.." said Abhi .

The party ended after one hour. Every guests left except the family member.

"Abhi, tum toh nahi ane wale the na?" asked Niyati.

"Ashu ne etne payar se bolaya."

"Sach... chachu tol ma apko bohot payal se bol raha hu.. ap ab ol mat jao London."

Abhi just smiled.

"Abhi.. mat jana yaar..." Ayan said.

"Dekhta hu yaar... philal one month ke liye toh yahi hu.. uske bad sochta hu."

"Sach!... asked Abhinav.

"Haan dad... wo main CIH mei neurosurgery ek naya operation start karne wala hu... i have got the insturments and all approval. Who's the head of Neurosurgery department now?"

"As usual, Dr Musale."

"Oh.." said Abhi casually. "Okay.. i am tired... will talk to you tomorrow. Now i need rest."

"Chal mai teri unpacking mei madat karti hu." said Niyati.

"Nahi bhabi, rehne do.. ami kar lunga."

"Nahi ao tum... maine kaha na.."

"You need rest."

"Dekho Doctor sahab.. mujhe mat sikhao... tumse acha janti hu gyn and obs main.. samjha.. i had honours marks in this subject. Ab a." she headed for his room dismissing the argument. Abhijeet followed her.

.

Next Day Abhijeet went to CIH to meet Daya. From reception he collected his cabin number. He reached there.

_Dr Daya Khurana_

**Medicine specialist and nephrologist**

Abhijeet smiled reading this. He knocked the door.

"Come in." came a strong voice.

Abhijeet entered.

"Good morning Dr Khurana." he said in a teasing voice.

Hearing his voice Daya looked up and then left his seat. He was shocked.

"Sapna nahi dekh raha hai... mai hi hu." said Abhijeet

"Abhi!" Daya ran towards him. Abhijeet opened his arms to give him a hug but Daya hit him hard on his chest.

"Ouch! Yaar daya... doctor ka hat hai ya pehelwan ka?" Abhijeet cried.

"Saley... nam yaad hai tab mera tujhe."

"Keisey bat kar raha hai.. of course."

"Ja yaha se tu... mujhe tujhse bat nahi karna..."

"Ja! par mai tere liye aya... tere mail parke..."

"Tujhe mera mail mila?"

"Han.. wo.."

"Toh phir tune reply ku nahi kia?"

"Yaar.. tujhe surprise dena tha na..."

"Abhi... tune 5 sal tak koi contact nahi kia..."

"Daya... at lest tu toh samajh... bakio se umid nahi hai kuch.. par tu toh samajh..."

Daya nodded and hugged him. After sometimes they got separated,

"Tujhe mera id kaha se mila?"

"Bus mila gaya."

"Huh!"

"Hamesha ke liye aya hai na?"

"Ek mahina fixed hai.. baki dekha jaiga... tere shadi tak hu. Btw, kon hai larki? Love marriage yea arrange... mai tere fb wall check karte rehta tha.. but aisa toh kuch dikha nahi."

"Mai har chiz fb pe announce nahi karta. Or love marriage."

"Kya bat kar raha hai! Seriously?"

"yep"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Nahi.. bataunga nahi.. milwaunga."

"Kab?" Abhijeet asked excitedly.

"Hmm.. kal parsu... give me your number."

They exchanged their cards.

"Tujhe koi mili?"

Before Abhijeet could answer his phone rang. It was ayan...

"Sorry yaar.. mujhe Telax jana tha thora.. will talk to u later. bye."

"Bye."

Abhijeet left Daya's cabin. He was looking at his phone and walking when he bumped with someone.

"I am so sorry ma'm." he apologized and helped the girl to stand.

The girl stood up and looked at him.

"Tum!" Abhijeet asked in disbelief.

"Abhijeet! Hi," The girl smiled.

"Hi.." Abhijeet said, somehow rudely.

"London se kab wapas ai?"

"Kal... you work here?"

"Yeah.. you didn't know. Daya's also here."

"No."

"Oh!"

"Excuse me..." Abhijeet proceeded to leave.

"Abhijeet," The girl called.

Abhijeet stopped.

"Abhijeet... kya hua? etne din bad mile.. thik se baat bhi nahi kar rahe ho."

"Kya baat karu mai apse Dr Tarika.. opps, Dr Musale."

"Dr Musale!" Tarika giggled.

Abhijeet got irritated. How could she behave like this, after knowing his feelings for her? Oh, she had moved on so may be that's why she was thinking he had moved on too.

"Yes." he said firmly.

"Looking good. How's this, name.. fame?"

"Regretting?" Abhijeet smirked.

"Me? Why would I regret?"

"You know... may be you are thinking.. if you would wait for me.. if you would give me a chance. Now i am the way you would like to have your life partner. Right?"

"I am not regretting Abhijeet."

Something broke inside him.

"Good for you." he said harshly.

"Infact i am happy with my decision. May be because of my rejection you felt that self conscious about yourself and..."

Abhijeet cut her, "Tarika... tum mujhe nahi milogi ye jante huye bhi maine yesab kia or agar tum haan kehti toh sari duniya tumahre kadmo lake rakh deta.."

"Ab insav bato ka koi faida nahi Abhijeet. Ye tum bhi jante ho"

"Janta hu."

Tarika kept quiet.

"Btw... take care... chalta hu."

Abhijeet left... leaving behind shocked Tarika.

.

**.**

**AN:review if you want.**

**KK.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**~House~**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"Ye! Daya! Tu majak kar raha hai mujhse?" Abhijeet stood up seeing the future better half of his best buddy.

"Kya matlab mai! Etni bhi buri nahi hu mai!" said the girl.

"Yaar, tu chup rahe. Dono milke mujhe budhi bana rahe ho.. etne asani se nahi ane wala tumlogoke jhasen mei."

"Abhi... yaar majak nahi hai.. yahi hai meri hone wali patni."

"Keep saying." Abhijeet sat back in his chair folding his arms.

Daya and his better half joined him.

"Sach Abhi." said the girl.

"Ye dekh shadi ka card." Daya showed him the marriage invitation card.

Abhijeet took a glance.

"Yesab keisey hua or kab? Ketne din se chal raha tha yesab haan? College ke dino se?"

"Nahi yaar.. bus ek saal." said Daya.

"Oh.. btw, jodi achi hai tum dono ki... good choice both of you."

"Thanks." Both of them blashed.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was sitting in his bedroom thinking about his meeting with Tarika. He shouldn't have behave that rude with Tarika. After all it wasn't like she cheated him or anything like that. He should have forgotten all this. She had moved on and so did he should. But his heart! His heart didn't like the idea of forgetting her at all.

"Abhi!" Ayan entered into his room with Ashu.

"Yeah..."

"Kya kar raha hai akele beithe beithe... kahi bahar war ku nahi jata."

"Yaar... kaha jau?"

"Apne dosto se mil..."

"Kal shadi hai na Daya ka.. sab ahi rahe hai.. mil lunga."

"Chachu... ap mere sath khelo na..."

"Ashu.. tum jao dadu ke sath khelo.. chachu se mujhe bat karna hai."

"Nahi chachu..."

"Arey Ashu..." said Abhijeet.. " Mai khelunga na tumhare sath.. tum jao... jake bat leke ao hum cricket khelenge."

"Okay...chachu..." Ashu left.

"Kya bat karna hai tujhe?"

"Hmm.. wo.. tujhe shadi wadi karni bhi hai ya nai?"

"Maa ne bheja tujhe?"

"Jisne bhi bheja ho.. tu mera sawal ka jawab de."

"Ayan.. abbi nahi."

"Toh kab?"

"Phir kabhi?"

"Abhi!"

"Ayan!"

"Acha.. ye bata wo larki.. kya nam para tha yaar journals mei.. haan, Dr Kiyara... set hai tum dono ka?"

"Yaar Ayan.. wo dost hai bus.. meri type ki nhi hai.. upar se Christian hai.. maa ko pasand nahi aigi"

"Par maa ko toh wo passnd hai.. she's all ready."

"Ayan.. sach mei bus dost hai.. haan she likes me.. usne mujhe propose bhi kia.. but maine use samjhaya and now she's okay with our friendship. So that chapter is closed already."

"Par prob kya hai.. achi larki hai wo."

"No means no Ayan."

"Acha.. maa ne teri liye larki dekh rakhi hai kuch.."

"Ayan please yaar."

"Tujhe problem kya hai shadi se. Abhi bhi us larki kya nam hai uska.. "

"Nahi Ayan.. aisa kuch nahi hai..."

"Toh!"

"Acha thik hai.. maa ko pasand karne bol larki.. wo jisse bhi kahengi mai shadi kar lunga usse. Khush!"

"Sach!"

Abhijeet nodded.

Ayan left before Abhijeet could change his decision.

.

.

.

Next day Abhijeet reached at Daya's wedding and met his all old friends. Everybody had become successful, Rajat, a cardiologist, Tasha, a paediatrician. Even Kavin and Dushyant had done their career. Kavin in Nueromedicin and Dhusyant in Haematology. Abhijeet was very pleased to know these. He had missed so much of their life.

The wedding time arrived and the 'Dulhan' staired down with her sakhis(Friends). Abhijeet's eyes fell on a particular girl. Her curly hair tied in a bun and the red lahenga.. she was looking a bride herself.

The ritual began. All of the college group stood in one corner. Tarika joined them beside Abhijeet.

"I never thought ki ye dono..." said Dushyant.

"Neither do I.. maine ketne papar bele iske piche.. par. .. bad luck.." said Kavin.

Tarika giggled.

"Tu kya has rahi hai." snapped Kavin.

Tarika and Tasha hi-fived.

Recitation of wedding mantra started and they kept quiet.

The phera began...

"Tarika..." Abhijeet whispered so that only Tarika could hear.

"Haan."

"I am sorry."

"Ku?"

"I shouldn't talk to you like that."

"It's okay." Tarika smiled.

Abhiheet smiled back.

"Abhijeet.."

"Hmm."

"Tumse ek baat puchu? Dost hone ke nate. Sach sach bataoge?"

"Kya?"

"Wo.. tumhare or Dr Kiyara ke bare mei.. jo suna... I mean.."

"Hum bus Dost hai Tarika.. media toh kuch bhi bolte rehte hai."

"Sach!"

"Haan.. tumne ku pucha?"

"Bus aisehi.. socha you have moved on."

"Mujhe dusri Tarika mili nahi ajtak." said Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet tum..."

"Ah ha.. don't worry... tumhare life mei koi problem nahi hogi mere waja se.. or mera settle hona agar tumhare liye etnahi maine rakhta hai toh let me tell you... shadi karne ja raha hu mai bohot jald," smiled Abhijeet, "Meri shadi mei aogi na?"

"Shadi? kisse?"

"Of course larki se... hahah.. I mean, maa jisse bhi kahingi."

"Oh.. tumhari koi pasand nahi hai iska matlab?"

"Nahi... btw, mujhe mama bolane wala koi hai ya nahi?"

"Nahi..." said Tarika and turned her face away.

Abhijeet was about to ask her something but the rituals got finished and the newly wed couple descended down the stage. They took blessings from everyone.

"Congratulations yaar." Abhijeet hugged Daya.

"Congratulations **Purvi**." said Abhijeet and hugged the bride, "Wish you a very happy married life."

They hugged their all friends.

After sometimes the function got over and everybody left. Abhijeet, Tasha and Tarika were last to leave.

"Main lift du tum dono ko?" asked Abhijeet.

"Nahi.. mujhe nahi chahiye.. Vivek a raha hai mujhe lene.. Tum Tarika ko lift de do."

"Okay.. btw, Vivek ne ku attend nahi kia ceremony?"

"Wo busy tha yaar.. last moment pe ek emergency a gaya."

"Oh.. when are you two getting married?" asked Abhijeet.

"Soon... date fixed hotehi batati hu."

"Okay.."

"Here he comes!" said Tasha as Vivek arrived with his car. Tasha left.

"Abhijeet it's okay, I will take a cab..." said Tarika.

"No problem Tarika.. I can manage... please mana mat karo.. mujhe acha nahi lagega."

"Okay.."

They got into the car. The journey was quite. They teached Tarika's home. Tarika got down and came near Abhi's window.

"Ye toh tumhara dad ka ghar hai."

"Haan toh?"

"Tum apne ghar nahi rehti?"

"Abhijeet ye merahi ghar hai.. dad ka ghar matlab mera hi ghar na."

"Haan.. par... wo.. tunhara husband?"

"Husband? Abhijeet, I am not married." said Tarika, "Good night."

Abhijeet was shocked like hell. Before he could call her she was already gone.

.

.

.

The whole night Abhijeet was in delima. He once wanted to call Daya but he didn't want him to disturb at his wedding night. And didn't have anyone's else contact number. He waited the night to pass out.

The next day he reached CIH and searched for Tarika but she was gone in medical camping. He collected her number from CIH and called her to know her whearabout but her number was switched off.

At night in Daya's wedding reception he saw her again. He chased her all around the party but couldn't find her alone. He was so confused that he didn't even ask anyone else about Tarika's marriage.

At last she found her alone and holding her wrist he took her into an empty corridor.

"Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho? Leave my hand. Aise ku le ai yaha mujhe tum? sab niche intezar kar rahe hain. Dance start hone wala hai."

He left her hand.

"Tarika..." Abhijeet pleaded, "Hear me out please.. kal rat jo tumne kaha..."

"Kya kaha?"

"Ki you are not married... kya sach hai?"

"Haan..."

"matlab kya. I mean something happened to your husband... or.."

"Abhijeet! Meri shadi hui hi nahi."

Abhijeey shighed running his hand through his hair. He took a step back and leaned against the wall, "Tarika!" he closed his eyes.

"Tum.. tumhe pata nahi tha?"

Abhijeet nodded in no.

"kisi ne nahi bataya tumhe?"

"Nahi.." he gulped.

"Mujhe laga tunhare atehi Daya ne tumhe bataya hoga..."

"Tum.. tum... ku? kab?"

"Jisdin Tum London ke liye nikle usdin mai tumhe wahi batana chah rahi thi..."

"Toh bataya ku nahi?"

"Tum apne career ko leke serious ho rahe the.. i didn't want to ruin that."

"Pagal ho! I love you Tarika... I damn love you... ye 5 saal bhi ek pal ke liye bhi tumhe nahi bhula paya mai... sharmindgi bhi hoti thi ki... tum kisi or ki ho chuki ho..."

"Maine socha tha tum ekbar settle ho jao toh bataungi.. par tumne sare contacts tor diye... or phir mujhe Kiyara or tumhare bare mei paTa chala... then I thought You have moved on."

"I can never move on... Tarika... I..."

"Tum khush nahi ho?"

"Khus! bohot khush hu.. par mujhe apne bewakufi par gussa bhi araha hai."

"10 to 1 ulta ginti karo.. gussa kam ho jaiga."

"Shut up Tarika..."

"It works."

"Ku shadi ku nahi ki tumne uss kya nam tha.."

"Wo America shift ho gaya.. shadi karke mujhe bhi le jana chah raha tha.. par mai India nahi chorna chahti thi... Actually Abhijeet... last time jab tumne hospital wo sab kaha.. i felt like etna payar mujhe koi nahi kar sakta.. I didn't love you but I wanted to give your love n my life a chance.. dad se baat keisey karu samajh nahi a raha tha.. phir bich mei se ye rasta nikal gaya... jab shadi tuta.. maine Mom dad se tumhari baat ki.. wo tumse milne ke liye raji bhi ho gain par..."

"Par tunne bich mei se sab bigar diya. Etne din shadi ku nahi kia?"

"Tumhara intezar kar rahi thi."

"Or agar mujhe koi mil jati toh?'

"Mil toh gai thi tumhe Kiyara..."

"Toh phir tumne kya karne ka socha tha.."

"Kuch soch nahi pai thi abhitak..."

"Tarika... I love you so much... shadi karogi mujhse?" Abhijeet said without thinking anything.

"Abhijeet ye tum.."

"Nahi Tarika.. mai ye chance khona nahi chahta. And now I am capable of you too."

"You were always capable of mine.. "

"Haan ya na plz."

"I waited for you for 5 years Abhijeet."

"I want a straight answer."

"Haan Abbijeet. Of course."

Abhijeet hugged her... "ham isi week shadi karenge."

Tarika nodded through tears in her eyes.

They broke apart.

"Chalo niche chalte hai.. sab wait kar rahe hai."

"Abhijeet... wait."

"Kya?"

"I love you too." said Tarika as she held her hand.

Abhijeet composed himself from the shock and leaded her downstairs.

.

.

.

**|The End|**


End file.
